No Strings Attached
by queenathena4987
Summary: Bars, Body shots, Viral videos, and Friends with Benefits. Is it just sex or something more...
1. Chapter 1

Regret. Instant regret was what she felt, that and anger. She could barely hear over the crowd gathered around her. How could she have let this happen?

" . ..."

She didn't want to go through with it, but one look at her smug looking ex husband and her nerves were replaced by determination. It had been a year since Barbra Jean had left, taking henry with her, and almost 8 months since Brock and Barbra Jeans divorce was finalized. Why Reba ever agreed to go to the bar with him, she'd never know. Was it because she felt sorry for him? She couldn't pinpoint the reason but here she stood, in the middle of a bar, drunk and angry. They had gotten into a fight earlier and she had stormed off before stopping to watch a group of young adults take body shots. That is how she ended up in this predicament. One of the young men had told her she was next, and she had tried to politely say no before he had all but challenged her.

"Your asking the wrong chick buddy. Miss perfect here would never do anything like that" He had pissed her off with the statement and before her brain knew what her mouth said, she agreed.

"Id love to." She ordered a shot to calm her nerves and walked over to the table. He stood there in shock for a minute before he decided to use it to his advantage. Brock walked over to the young boy and told him he would be the one to take the body shot. The boy had told his friends and he watched as she laid upon the table, lifting her shirt to just underneath her bra. He could see the lace peeking through and the temperature of his body tripled.

She could not believe she was going through with it. She couldn't let him win. After all, it was going to be carried out by a stranger and she'd probably never see them again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him walking toward her with a lime slice in his hand. She fucked up. She really fucked up. Anyone but him. He placed the lime in her mouth, smiling smugly.

"Second thoughts Reba?" he asked.

"Never." he laughed at the stubbornness in her voice. She sounded so strong yet he noticed the slight quiver of her voice." I'll kill you when we get out of here. I wouldn't be doing this had it not been for you." she sounded slightly angry but mostly annoyed.

"You can kill me after I've had my tequila." He laughed.  
She felt the liquid as it was poured into her belly button, and the course salt as it hit her stomach. It felt insanely erotic.

" . .Shot"

The chanting was growing, as was the crowd. She made eye contact with him one last time. She felt his tongue slowly rake across her stomach. Fire burned where ever his tongue touched. She felt his lips close around her belly button as he sucked the liquid into his mouth. Then she knew it was time for the lime. He swallowed the drink and licked his way up her stomach, stopping just where her shirt came to rest before bringing his mouth up to hers to take the lime from her mouth. When their eyes met she could see the fire in them as he slowing tugged the lime from between her lips. Time seemed to stand still. She wanted him to kiss her. The thought caused her to set up quickly and She immediately regretted that decision when she felt the nausea hit her. She was going to be sick. She could barely get off of the table without falling. When she felt an arm steady her she looked over to see brock standing beside her.

"Lets get you home."

"I'm sick Brock."

"I know." he helped her out of the bar and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach on the sidewalk.

"Can you stand here Reba while I get a cab."

"I'm not going anywhere you Mo-ron."

"Do you always have to be so snappy?"

"Do you always have to ask stupid questions?" he didn't answer for fear of agitating her further. Instead he got them a cab and helped her inside. By the time they made it back to Reba's house it was 1 am. They had been out almost 4 hours.

"Where are your keys Reba?" he held tightly onto her because she looked as though she may fall.

"My what?" she said laughing

"Reba, where are your keys?"

"Back pocket."

"Can you get them?"

"Oh right." She retrieved the keys from her pocket, opening her front door. The house was silent.

"Where is Jake?"

"Tommy's house." She held onto him for support as he helped her up the stairs.

"Is it ok if I crash here?"

"Your blanket and pillow is already on the couch."

"Thanks."

He opened her bedroom door and helped her inside. He sat her on the bed and got her some pajamas from her dresser.

" Here Reba. If you need anything I'll be downstairs."

"Can you help me?" his breath hitched. was she really thinking clearly.

"Don't stand there all shocked. You have seen me before. Besides, I'm not taking my bra off while you are in here. Don't get any ideas either." she tried to give him a stern look but couldn't. She was too drunk to focus.  
He walked over to her and began to help her with her shirt. When he lifted it over her head he could barely breath. She hadn't aged a day since the last time he saw her. If any thing she looked more beautiful.

"Black and red lace? Did you wear it with anyone in mind?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Myself. Now quit wasting time and help me with my damn Jeans."

"Alright, alright. Just calm down. Wouldn't want you to get your blood pressure high."  
She unbuttoned the jeans and lifted her hips as he pulled the jeans from her body.

"Well ill be damned." he whispered to himself. Her panties were matching. He knew better than to make a comment. When he looked up she gave him her signature look, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For being a moron. Now hurry." truth be told she was burning up. She had to get him out of close proximity. He hurried with her pajama bottoms and assisted her with her top. Then he pulled the covers over her as she lay back.

"Why aren't you this drunk." he laughed

"I can hold my liquor. Also, i never took as many jello shots as you."  
She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Ill see you in the morning. Goodnight Reba." he started toward the door.

"Brock" she called out to him and he turned. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome. I'll be down stairs if you need me." he turned out her light, and made his way downstairs. This was going to be a long night.

She woke up with an astounding looked over to find a bottle of water and two advil with a note.

_Reba, take the pills and drink some water. I have breakfast downstairs. I know you may not feel like eating so i just made you some toast._  
_Brock._

She got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she fixed her hair and removed her makeup from the night before. She felt nauseous but not enough to throw up. After fixing her appearance she made her way downstairs.  
He felt her presence before he seen her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah, Just a little nauseous."

"You drank way to much yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about it." she said as she sat down to her toast and coffee.

"Do you remember yesterday."

"Not hardly. Like i said. I don't want to talk about it." Their conversation was interrupted by Cheyanne who came in through the back door.

"Mom. You have got to see this. I'm not sure who this is but the bar owner posted it last night. It went viral. Its some old couple." Reba's face went white. She looked at the phone. The bar was dark and you couldn't see their faces well enough to say it was them. She watched the nights events replay on the phone. If she thought it was erotic then, It was definitely erotic now. He had done it so slow you thought their was more to the story. It looked as though they were going to make love. Then when he pulled the lime from her mouth, for a fraction it looked as though they were going to kiss." I just wish it had better lighting. I mean who has that much chemistry at their age. Me and Van don't have that much chemistry and we haven't been married that long."

"Who knows honey. They are probably not even together." Reba took a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah right mom. You can clearly see the man loves her, and she loves him. That wasn't a normal body shot. I thought for a minute this was going to be a porno." Reba almost choked on her coffee at her daughters words. She looked to Brock who was laughing. Cheyenne looked between the two.

"What's so funny."

"You caught me off guard Cheyenne. Your dad would have laughed if I had died." she said shooting him a look as if to say keep quiet or die.

"I laughed because of your mothers reaction."

"Well anyways. I came over here to get Elizabeth's toy bunny. She cried last night without it, and it was too late to come get it."

"It's in the living room on the coffee table." Cheyenne left the kitchen and Reba turned to brock. "Not a word." He wasn't listening because he had his phone out looking at the video. "Brock, I mean it. Not a word. Are you listening to me."

"I know Reba. Shut up. I'm trying to watch this." Cheyenne walked into the kitchen and stood beside her father.

"See what i mean dad."

"I definitely see what you mean." He looked to Reba and caught her blushing.

"Wait. Why are you here dad?"

"I came over early to get paperwork from your mom to sell my condo." he lied.

"You're selling the condo?"

"Yeah. Im looking for a new one. The old one has too many bad memories. I just want a fresh start."

" Well good luck dad. Mom be nice to him. This is a rough time."

"Im always nice to your father." Cheyenne looked to her mother."Ok, I could be nicer."

"Thank you. I love you both. I have to get back to the house before i have to crying kids. Van and Elizabeth. She walked out the back door and they sighed in relief as they heard her car pull out of the driveway.  
Reba finished her toast and walked over to the sink putting her plate in. He was rewatching that damn video. "Can you please quit that."

"Quit what."

"Watching that damn video. Its embarrassing."

"Make me." he continued to watch the video only this time with sound. She walked over to him and tried to take the phone.

"Give me the damn phone." He held it above his head. He was taller than her so he had the advantage. She was so angry she didn't realize how they were standing. He was backed against the counter and her body was pushed up flush against his." I mean it brock. Give me the damn phone." He continued to tease her and decided to take it a step further. He Grabbed her waist with one hand and turned her around so that she was pushed almost against the counter. He lowered the phone onto the counter and stared at her.

"What are you doing Brock." She looked at him in panic. She was getting hot from the proximity of their closeness.

"Giving you what you want." He pushed her against the counter and put his hands on either side. He could feel the sexual tension between them. He reached behind her and grabbed the phone, bringing it to her face. "You ask for the phone." she was relieved, and a bit disappointed at the same time.

"It is what you wanted, right?" he leaned and whispered into her ear. She couldn't think. His breath was hot against her neck and the temperature in the room had increased. She was just about to answer when a knock at them door caused them to sprang apart. She quickly answered the door.

"Hello ma'am. We are with the Jehovah's witness. We would like to talk with you for a moment." Saved by god.

"Yes sir come on in." Brock had only wanted to tease her. He didn't expect his plan to backfire. He was burning up and he felt like he needed to take a cold shower. He decided to excuse himself.

When he returned downstairs the visitors was gone and Reba had cleaned up the kitchen. He heard water running so he assumed she was taking a shower in the guest bathroom. He decided to leave a note on the counter and head home to get a change of clothes. He would stop by later.

_Reba,_ went home to change. See you later.  
Brock.

He smiled as he grabbed his phone and exited her house.

He was sure she never heard him walk in. He could hear her faintly singing as he entered the kitchen and made his way toward the living room. He stopped in the doorway to watch her. She was cleaning the house and singing along to her stereo.

_I feel the yearn to love you even though I know it's wrong_  
_you'll have to take my hand and lead me slowly through the door_  
_I'll be wrong in what I'm doing_  
_I cant refuse you anymore_  
_Lead me on and take control of how I feel_  
_I can't do this on my own _  
_cause its against my will_  
_I need love warm and tender _  
_In a way I've never known_  
_If you want me I'll go with you_  
_But you'll have to lead me on_

She had just finished dusting the coffee table when she turned around and saw him. she screamed and her singing came to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell Brock. You scared the life out of me you mo-ron. Don't you ever knock." She stood and turned her stereo off, laying her cleaning cloth beside her furniture polish. She turned to face him. " I'm sorry I yelled you just scared me."

"Its ok Reba. By all means don't stop on my account. You know I always loved to hear you sing."

"I've done quite enough singing for today. Is there a reason you are here?"

"I left a note saying I'd be back."

"I know. I just didn't think so soon." she grabbed her cleaning supplies and put them back in her cleaning supply closet."Im not cooking tonight. I figured we could order pizza."

"Sounds good. Are we going to watch a movie or play cards?"

"Movie sounds good. Pick one while I order." This was becoming a habit for them. They would eat dinner together and either play cards or watch movies. Since Kyra, Cheyenne and Van moved out, the only person she had to talk to was Brock. Jake spent most of his time at his friends house. Every weekend he stayed with either Tommy or Billy, leaving Reba to spend her Saturdays with Brock. She knew they shouldn't spend so much time together but she couldn't help it. He was still her best friend. They understood each other. She could tell him anything. She was brought out of her thoughts when brock called out to her.

"Will It's complicated be ok?"

"Yeah sure." she quickly ordered their pizza and walked into the living room to join him. She sat on the couch next to him, and grabbed the dvd box from him. "What is this one about."

"Not sure. Never seen it."

15 minutes in and she couldn't contain her contempt." Who would start an affair with their Ex husband? Did she not learn the first time?"

"They were drunk Reba. A lot can happen when your drinking."

"I do not care how drunk I am, I would never." He turned and looked at her.

"Never..." he questioned.

"Never." At her last statement He scooted closer to her and practically boxed her in with his body.

"Are you 100% sure." His face was mere inches from hers. She didn't try to push him away, but she found herself unable to speak. He was in such close proximity she was burning up. She could feel the spark between them. She finally pulled herself from her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza is here." he backed away from her and got up to answer the door. She fanned herself and tried to steady her breathing. Brock noticed her and he smiled. He saw the fire in her eyes when he was near her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She was just too stubborn to admit it. He paid the delivery guy and took his seat on the couch.

"You want a beer?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't. Ill be right back." She retrieved their beers and came back to join him." Now she's dating the architect?"

"Its just a movie Reba."

"Shes making a mistake."

"Just watch the damn movie. Next time you can pick the movie and I can order the pizza."

"Fine!"

As the credits rolled Reba turned to Brock.

"Who did she choose? Why did it end that way? Did she pick the architect or the Ex?"

"I think they want the audience to decide for themselves who she chooses."

"Well that's just dumb."

"It's just a movie Reba." he laughed.

"Still. I hate when movies end that way."

"Who do you think she chose?" he ask.

"The Ex." Brock looked surprised. "She had more chemistry with the ex. That and I always preferred Alec Baldwin over Steve Martin." he laughed. "Find another movie. I'm going to get some wine. You want some?"

"Sure"

"Ok. Ill be right back." it was getting late but neither wanted this night to end. He couldn't quite decide on a movie to watch. He was stuck between 2 choices. Texas Chainsaw Massacre or The Notebook. He finally decided on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He knew she'd kill him, but it was an excuse to get her in his arms.

"What did you pick?" she said as she rejoined him on the couch.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"You know how I feel about horror films."

"Afraid of a little Gore?" he teased.

"No. I just hate to watch anyone die in a movie." Really she just didn't like how they surprised you at the worst times and made you jump, or worse, scream.

"Ahh." she shrieked halfway through. She turned her head into brock shoulder. His arm lay across her shoulder. She was peeking through the hand that covered her face. "Is it over? Is she dead?"

"It is over. No she is not dead."

"You sure, cause I swear to God if you are lying..."

"I'm not lying. She got away from him Reba." she turned her head back to the television. She had yet to make a comment about his arm being draped across her shoulder. What was happening between them? She reach down for her wine glass and took a sip. This movie was making her anxious, and she couldn't concentrate with Brock so close. She put her wine down and sat back against her couch. She couldn't wait for the movie to be over. He was watching the movie when he felt her tense. He slowly began rubbing tiny circles on her back. When she seemed to calm at his touch he continued. She could feel his hands comforting her.

"_what would it be like to kiss him?_" she thought. She quickly shook her head. This couldn't happen. He was the Ex, but had been so long since she'd been with a man. He was her last. She had to pull herself out of this. He felt the shift in her body. "What is she thinking." he thought.

"I don't want to watch this anymore."

"What?"

"I don't want to watch this anymore. I'm getting tired." she got up off the couch. "Lock the door on your way out Brock."

"Ok Reba. You sure you are ok."

"Im fine Brock. Im just tired."

"Ok Reba. If you say so. Goodnight." He locked the front door and got in his car. What happened. She was fine one minute, defenses down. Then she put the walls back up. he wondered.  
She was lying in bed going over the nights events. _You cant have feelings for him. He destroyed you remember. It doesn't work like that. Does it?_

He heard music as he stepped into the kitchen. She was listening to old country again. Conway. She must be in deep thought.

_I made you a woman a long time ago_  
_and I know your not sorry your eyes told me so_  
_but I wanted to touch you I could not help myself_  
_I made you a woman_

"Reba!" he yelled to let her know he was here. She hurriedly cut her music off. He went into the living room.

"I like the music." he was going to tease her. "I made you a woman." he laughed

"Shut up Brock."

"I didn't know you still listened to him. I did you know."

"Yes I do. And what did you do?" he walked closer to her.

"I made you a woman." he looked at her and smirked.

"I'm not discussing this."

"What. Ashamed I was your first." He stood in front of her at the couch.

"Brock." she playfully pushed him and he fell onto the couch. She didn't expect him to pull her down with him, causing her to straddle him. She started to get up but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me up Brock." she glared at him.

"Admit it Reba. I made you a woman." He let go of her wrist and pulled her body closer to his. She looked into his eyes. The fight was gone. She didn't try to get up. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "I was the first to hear you cry out in ecstasy." her heart was beating fast. She wanted him and the thought scared her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He saw desire, and a hint of fear." You remember Reba. I made love to you that night. You were so scared."

"Brock.." he silenced her with his hand. He raked his hand across her bare skin where her shirt and eased up a little. His hand resting on her hip. He looked into her eyes and he could see she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"You want me Reba. As much as I want you." She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to get up. This couldn't happen.

"Your delusional." she tried to get up but he stopped her. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her forward, crashing his mouth to hers. She wanted to fight him, but she couldn't. The feel of his lips on hers was driving her insane. So many sparks between the two. When she felt his tongue rake across her lip she opened her mouth to him. She responded fervently as their tongues dueled for dominance. His hands were roaming over her back as her own went to his chest. She had little control left. She wanted him. She was going to have sex with her ex husband.

"OH GOD!" the sound of Vans voice brought them up for air. Reba climbed off Brocks lap." My eyes."

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock." She was frustrated. Sexually and otherwise." Van looked at the two and began waving his hands between them.

"I did, but you two were so invested in jumping one another you never noticed."

"We were not jumping one another. It was a chaste kiss." Reba explained.

"Chaste... Mrs. H...Could you please tell Mr. H to put a pillow over his lap. He's standing at attention." Reba turned to see Brock, beat red with his hands across his lap. "What were you thinking."

"I wasn't thinking Van."

"Clearly. That's 2 minutes of my life I'll never get back. I cant unsee it."

"Van you are over reacting. Brock and I were talking and.."

"This is what happens when you talk? Id hate to see you when Y'all argue."

"Nothing happened Van. It was just a kiss."

"You are seriously going to say if I hadn't interrupted you guys weren't going to maul one another. People sit on that couch." Waving his hands dramatically at the couch Van sighed.

"It's my couch and I can do whoever on it."

"Oh god." Vans face was that of disgust."Ew. Your practically my mom."

"I meant whatever." Brock had mostly stayed silent until Reba had slipped up. He was now laughing hysterically. "This isn't funny Brock." she turned to Van. "Van you can not tell anyone."

"What?"

"You cant tell anyone. If the family found out it would divide them."

"Kind of like it would be if they found out it was you two in that video?"

"You know?"

"Yeah. Id know Mr H's nose anywhere. Then i caught a glimpse of your Red hair. I eventually ask the Bar owner. I told him not to tell anyone. Its just weird when your in laws are your age doing kinky stuff. Are you together?"

"No we aren't."

"Your at least using protection?"

"We aren't sleeping together."

"Yet."

"Never." she gave him a stern look.

"Eventually. Had I not walked in you two would be..."

"Whoa that's enough. I am not discussing this with my son in law. Just promise you'll keep quiet."

"I won't tell anyone. Next time though, please move this upstairs. I sit here sometimes."

"Van you are an adult. Start acting like one. We got caught up in the moment, that is all. Old feelings don't just disappear overnight."

"Its been like 7 years Mrs. H. Should there still be old feelings?" Reba didn't know what to say to that.

"Brock! You could be of assistance here."

"Why me? You two were doing a great job by yourselves. Maybe I should go." He stood up to leave.

"Just great. Doing what you always do. Running away." At her words he turned to face her.

"What's that supposed to mean. Huh." Van stood in silence. he didn't know what to do.

"Every time things get a little too intense you always take the easy way out."

"Well yeah. I can not deal with you like this." The more they argued the closer they got to one another. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Guys I think you should let it go."

"Shut up Van." They said in unison.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Reba yelled.

"You did too."

"I have a right. The boy is my son."

"He is not Reba. He is your son in law."

"Same difference. Just shut up Brock."

"Guys im just going to go." Van began walking out. They never noticed him making an escape. Both were so caught up in their fight they never realized he had left.

" See. I can't talk to you when you are like this. You always think you can make orders and everyone is just supposed to follow whatever queen Reba says." He started toward the front door but she followed him.

"Queen Reba?" she got in front of him before he could open the door.

"Yes. The most stubborn woman in Texas." She refused to move from her spot."Reba unless you want something to happen, move."

"Oh yeah. What are you gonna do Brock. hit me?" she challenged him.

"Reba. Last chance." She looked into his eyes. She didn't see anger. She saw something else. She was shocked as she felt her back hit the back of the door and his mouth take hers. Lust had replaced his anger. He had pushed her against the door and his hands were roaming her body. An involuntary moan escaped her as she felt his hand slide under her shirt. He withdrew his hand from its current spot and broke the kiss looking at her. She thought he was going to walk away but he ripped her shirt, sending the buttons flying. She stood there. her shirt open revealing her red lace bra. He took her lips once again. She could feel his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to him. She felt the shirt slide from her body as he removed it. She needed to feel his skin on hers. She undid the buttons from his shirt sliding it from his body. He undid the button to her jeans and slipped a hand inside. He broke the kiss and began to feather kisses on her neck. He smiled as he heard her moan when his fingers found her most sensitive spot. She couldn't take much more. She unzipped his pants and took him into her hand. When he withdrew his hand from her pants she whimpered, but not before she felt her pants leave her body. He stood back and looked at her. standing in nothing but her bra and panties. He made quick work of his pants and turned to Reba. Taking her mouth in a searing kiss he undid her bra. He then watched as it fell. He pulled her toward him. Leading her to the couch. He finally removed the only barrier that stood between them. Their underwear. She had anticipated he would lay her on the couch. Instead he turned her and bent her over the armrest.

"Brock. What are you.." she gasped as he entered her. He didn't move right away. He let her adjust to him. He smiled as he heard her say "Oh God." He then began to move. Slowly at first, so he didn't hurt her. She was already so wet. He began to pick up his pace after a while. She gasped when he grasp her hair and slightly pulled. She yelped when he smacked her ass. "ah" They were close. so close. she could feel the intensity building. He was pounding so fast she could not contain her moans. She knew he was close as well. The breaking point was when he reach his hand around her waist and found her most sensitive area. He stroked the bundle of nerves with his fingers. Her body had began to tremble. She was close as was he. Her body began to convulse and her walls began to contract. Sending them both over the edge. He pulled himself out of her and then flipped her over. pulling her into a kiss. When he broke the kiss they just stared at one another. Both were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He laid his forehead on hers.

"Damn Reba."

"I know."  
_Ring Ring Ring_

She started to answer it but he stopped her. "Let it go. The answering machine will get it."

Beep. Hey mom. Just thought id let you know I'm on my way home. Ill be there in 5. Love you. Bye."  
" oh dear god. We have to get dressed. This room is a mess. Not a word brock." When she bent to retrieve her underwear off the floor brock slapped her ass." Do not do that again."  
"Didn't seem to mind it a few minutes ago." she glared making quick work of putting her clothes on.

"It was different then."

"Why? Cause you were horny." he said putting on his clothes.

"No! just shut up brock." she said blushing.  
She heard the car pull up just as hey finished tidying up the room. He grabbed her for one last quick kiss. She pushed him away and moved to stand beside him. The door opened to reveal Jake.

"Hey Mom. Dad, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. Your dad is selling his condo. We were in the office when you called."

"Your selling the condo."

"Yeah son. Your mom was helping me. She's been bending over backwards to help me." the last remark earned him a elbow to the rib. He reach behind her and squeezed her ass.

"I'm sure your father would love to tell you about it."

"Well actually mom, I got to run. I'm going to Billy's house. He called on the way over. I just need a change of clothes."

"Alright. Tell Billy's mom i said hi. Don't do anything stupid. Call me if you need me." she yelled out to him as he bounded the stairs. Then she turned to brock.

"Bended over backwards to help me. " she slapped his arm as he smirked.

"You were great Reba. I cant wait to do it again. Although next time..." he stepped closer to whisper in her ear. "I want you tied up in the bedroom, screaming as your orgasm rips through you. I'm going to make you scream my name." she gasped

"There will be no such times."

"You'll see Reba. Its fun."

"Never." When she heard footsteps she turned to see Jake coming down the stairs.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye son. Call me if you need me." She watched as he walked out the door then turned to Brock.

"We are not going to talk about this anymore, because we wont be doing this anymore."

"Why not?"

"A million reasons why not!"

"Give me one."

"I don't want to."

"Your lying."

"Doesn't matter. This.." she waved her hands between them. "Can not happen. If the kids found out."

"Is that what you are worried about? The kids."

"Yeah, and you should too."

"I do. What if we just kept it a secret."

"Thats absurd. We would be what exactly? Friends with benefits?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on Reba. We are both divorced. We can even date other people. When we want to fool around we can. No strings attached."

"No strings?"

"Nope."

"If we do this there will be rules."

"Rules Reba. Come on."

"Rules or nothing."

"What are they." he sighed.

" If people get suspicious we quit. We do not do anything that isn't agreed upon by us both."

"Is this about what I said about tying you up?"

"Yes and moving on. If we date other people, we have to disclose whether we slept with them or not."

"Fair enough.I have one rule to add."

"But.."

"No buts. When we are together we do not not talk about, nor fight about, any issues we had in the past."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

She was standing in front of her full length mirror looking at her current outfit. In 30 minutes she and Brock had to be at the newest restaurant in Houston to meet the kids. It had been two days since there encounter and work had interveined to make sure they hadn't seen each other._" He's your ex. Reba. Get ahold of yourself. He doesn't care what you look like. This is just sex."_she thought. _" Damn if I don't look good though."_ She was dressed in an emerald form fitting knee length dress with gold shoes, and accessories to match.

"Reba!" she heard his footsteps as he bounded the steps.

"In here!" he opened the door and walked in. Stopping as he took in the sight of her.

"Don't you knock!"

"Honey, it isn't nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked.

"Still."

"You ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my keys." She went to retrieve her keys from the nightstand, but they weren't there." Brock. Do you see my keys here anywhere?"

"They are at your feet Reba." She looked down. They must have fallen from their usual place. She bent down to pick them up. She didn't realize Brock was staring, and she yelled in surprise when he smacked her hard on her ass and squeezed her from behind. She quickly straightened up and glared at him. He looked at her and held his hands up."What? I had to. Its been awhile."

"Its been two days."

"In a mans world babe, that is a long time."

"I know. That's why we divorced remember?"

"You just broke a rule."

"What damn rule?"

"THE RULE. We shall not bring up any past mistakes when we are together."

"So. Bite me."

"I will later. Right now we have a dinner with Van and Cheyenne to attend."

Reba caught him staring at her all night. She was beginning to get uncomfortable. He was going to screw it up. She just knew. He was sitting across from her at the table, staring at her. She was listening to Van and Cheyenne argue about baby names , They had been discussing the newest edition to the family all night. Reba really wanted to go home. She had just taken a sip of her wine when she felt a foot slide up her leg. She damn near choked on the liquid.

"Mom! You ok." Reba nodded at her daughter. She saw the smirk on Brocks face.

"Reba, are you sure you are ok." He ask. She finally got her breath back.

"I'm fine. It just went down the wrong way is all. If you'll excuse me, I think Ill go to the restroom." he watched as she left. He hated to see her go but damn if he didn't love to watch her leave. He waited a few minutes before he also excused himself. He had just made it to the restrooms when she walked out. She wasn't paying attention and he grabbed her before she left the hallway. He backed her against the wall.

"Brock. What in Gods name..." He took her lips in his in a fiery kiss, but just as quickly as he did, he released her.

"I have waited all night to do that. The dress is killer by the way. Its going to look even better on the floor tonight."

"You think you'll get that far huh?"

"I know I will." he backed away from her when he saw someone turning down the hall toward them." Besides. You get penalized for breaking a rule."

"In your dreams brock. The only penalizing you'll get to see tonight is on the TV while watching football, in the comfort of your own condo." She smirked and began to walk away. He called after her.

"Reba."

"Hmm?" he stepped close enough so only she would here.

" I will get your permission to tie you up." Van had just walked in for the last part although he only heard the words tie and up.

" Tie what up?" Van ask

"The closing on the Condo. We think we may be tying up the fine details this week if the buyer doesn't back out." she lied.

"Ooh that's great Mr. H."

"Yeah it is Van. I'm going to miss the condo though. I kind of hate to see it go. You headed to the John?"

"Yeah."

"Well were going to head back to the table. Watch out for the guy that just walked in. He looks a little sketchy."

"Got you."

They resumed their seat at the table.

"Mom, don't look now but Dr. Hunky over there is staring."

"Oh Cheyenne. No...He is not."

"Yes he is."

"Really?"

"Yes.."

"Does my hair look ok."

"Do you think you should be worried about that right now Reba? I mean, we are enjoying family time with our daughter." he was feeling a bit jealous.

"I'm single Brock. Not dead, and I see the kids more than you, so but out."

"Yes mom you look fine. Oh Don't look now mom. He is coming over." Brock stared at him as he made his way to the table.

"Uh hmm." the man made his presence known. Reba turned.

"Hello Ms..."

"Hart. You can call me Reba."

"Reba. I'm Dr. Raymond. You can call me Blake. I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help myself. Is this your husband." he said motioning to Brock.

"No. He's the Ex Husband."

"Glad to hear. I'm usually not this forward but its not everyday you see a beauty such as yourself. Here is my number, if you want you can call me sometime. Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend waiting on me. Again, sorry for the intrusion." if looks could kill Blake would have been dead. Brock was green with jealousy.

"Go mom! You have to call him."

"What if he's a killer?"

"He's a Dr. search him on google."

"No." Brock smiled at her response.

"Yes. We have to find you someone. you cant continue moping, you need a man."

"I have a man." she slipped

"Who mom?"

"Jesus." she silently ask for forgiveness for using him in her lie.

"Mom. You need another man. You need one to ring a ding with."

"Cheyenne, lets not discuss THAT with your father present."

"Why. Aint like he dont know what Ring a Ding is, you two had to Ring a Ding to make me." Reba turned twelve shades of red.

"So what did I miss?"

"Mom just got ask out by this totally cute Dr."

"Way to go Mrs. H."

"Im not calling him."

"Why not Mrs. H?" Brock glared at Van. Van shut up.

"I will consider it, if you two will just leave me alone for a while."

"Ok, but youd be making a mistake mom if you didn't call Dr Hunky."

"Can we drop it?"

"Yes mom, but only because its late and we must get back to Elizabeth."

"Waiter." Brock called the man."Can we get a check please?"

"Yes sir. Here you are." Brock pulled out his wallet and paid the bill.

"Dad you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you three need to save for the next little one." Cheyenne Laid her hand on her stomach."Besides. It's not everyday I get to see your mother that embarassed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after 9 when they made it back to Reba's. She unlocked the kitchen door and lay her wallet and keys on the counter. "That went well." she said.

"I hadn't noticed. I was too busy having a staring contest with Dr. Jackass."

"His name is Dr. Raymond. Besides, I thought he was sweet."

"Yeah, because he wanted in your panties.." He instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Your point is what exactly?" she stared at him.

"Never mind Reba."

"That's what I thought." she took off her high heels and turned to him."I'm going to change." She turned and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I really am sorry Reba, but I cant Help it. I still get a little jealous."

"Well you can let go of that Brock. That was no longer on your job description after we were declared divorced by the great state of Texas."

"Doesn't change the way I feel when I see guys lusting after you. He didn't want you Reba, he wanted what you have to offer. Why can't you see that."

"You know what Brock I think you should go."

"Reba..." he reach out for her and she pulled away.

"No Brock. Just go." He sighed. he looked hurt.

"I was just trying to look out for you Reba."

"Well when are you going to get that it isn't your job to look out for me. I don't need you."

"You sure as hell proved that. At every turn."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean."

"I pulled the trigger on our marriage, but you gave me the damn bullet."

"I did everything to try and save our marriage."

"After it was too late. You cant put a band aid on a bullet wound." He sighed." It was mostly my fault, but when are you going to realize you played a part too.

"You cheated on me. Don't try and turn this Brock."

"Well what else is a man supposed to do if he isn't getting it at home. Barbra Jean paid attention to me. It wasn't that i loved her. It was the fact that she paid attention to me." She had tears in her eyes from the hurt in his voice. His face was one of sincerity.

"I'm sorry Brock." She stood still. She truly was sorry. She didn't know why she felt the need to throw his past mistakes in his face all the time.

"Its alright Reba. What is it with us. We always argue about the same thing. It always goes back to our divorce."

"I know." she looked at him. "I think we need to bury this damn thing. Once and for all. Its been years Brock. We need to move on from it. We cant go back and change it."

"Can we just have one night of Brock and Reba where we watch a movie and just relax?"

"That sounds nice. I'm going to go change upstairs. I have your sweat pants clean if you'd like to get comfortable."

"In the laundry room?"

"Yes." she turned to walk away..

"Reba."

"Hmm.."

"You are beautiful, you know that right." she laughed.

"Yeah, Dr. Raymond told me tonight." She laughed when she saw the look of disgust go across his face at his name.  
He grabbed his sweat pants and bounded the steps to her room. He didn't bother to knock, and took the liberty to let himself in.

"Brock, how many times do i have to tell you to knock!"

"I have seen you naked before Reba." She blushed. "Besides, I told you earlier I couldn't wait to see that dress on the floor." he smirked walking closer to where she stood. She knew she couldn't resist him when he began kissing her. She didn't care when he unzipped her dress and she watched as the Emerald garment fell to the floor. She currently stood in front of him in nothing but her Bra and panties, but his look of lust took away any shame she might have felt. As he captured her mouth in his he slowly began walking her toward the bed. When he got her to the destination he playfully shoved her backwards. He bent down, kissing her once more, his hands roaming her body as his mouth assaulted hers. He moved his kisses downward, between the valley of her breast, and trailing along her abdomen. He knelt before her, taking her panties off in one fluid motion. Stopping just above her womanhood he looked into her eyes, as he slowly spread her legs apart.

"Brock.."

"Sit back and enjoy babe."

"You've never...We've never."

"Shh." She gasped when she felt his tongue run along her core. His hands continuously moved at her sides messaging her as his tongue devoured her center. She grasped the sheets at the sensations he was bringing her. This was new for them. She didn't expect to receive as she didn't like to give oral, but this was unlike anything she had experienced before. She moaned as he continued his work." Fuck..." she swore as he began to change motions with his tongue. The feeling was driving her wild. She knew at any minute she would be over the edge." Brock.. I need you inside me.." she said breathlessly but he ignored her plea. If anything it made him more determined. He didn't stop." Brock..." He still did not stop. She began to wiggle her hips trying to escape his grasp but he held on. His strength surpassing her own. "Brock... oh God.." She thrashed her head against her bed and tried to break free from his grasp. She was going to climax. She convulsed as the first wave of her orgasm struck. She expected him to cease his movements, but he didn't. He continued to move his tongue over her as she rode the waves of her orgasm. He finally stopped his movements as he kissed his way up her body. He brought his mouth to hers. She tasted herself on his lips. When he deepened their kiss she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues dueling for dominance. She whimpered when he withdrew his kiss. He began undressing himself and she waited in anticipation at what was to come. With no barriers between them Brock claimed her. He kissed her to silence the moan as he entered her. He started out slowly, but his pace soon quickened. He pulled back to watch her as he thrust in and out. She cried out when he lifted her legs, shifting her to make their connection deeper. Her hand went to her face." Oh fucccckkkk." He smiled as watched her. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he quickened his pace, using his thumb to stimulate her most sensitive spot. He felt her tighten around him, releasing the tension that had built in her abdomen, and he released his seed inside her. He pulled himself out of her and lay beside her on the bed, kissing her one last time.

"Damn Reba. When has the sex between us ever been this good."

"You were always good Brock."

"Compared to Brian and the other guy, what's his name?"

"I didn't sleep with them."

"So I was you last?"

" Yes."

"So it really has been a long time. "

"Yes. Can we not discuss my sex life, or lack there of."

"7 years. To think i was dying over 2 days."

"Brock..." she glared.

"Explains the anger issues. You really needed a good..." she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to release my hand, but one more word about how long its been for me and I will kill you. Do you understand." he nodded.

"7 years." she slapped him on the arm."Ok. Last time I swear."

She woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She looked at her clock. "_7 o clock, shit. I have to be at work._" her thoughts were interupted when she felt an arm around her waist. she turned to see her ex husband sleeping peacefully." Brock get up."

"Hmm."

"Brock wake up." She gently nudged him. "Brock." she slapped him. That did the trick.

"Ouch Reba. Good morning to you to."

"Someone is at the door. Get up and get dressed."

After a few times ringing the doorbell Van used his key to open the door. She was usually awake by now. He walked in and headed up the stairs calling out as he walked up them.  
"Mrs. H."

Meanwhile in Reba's room.

"Shit. It's Van. Get a move on Brock and hide."

"Where am I going to go."

"Closet. Now!"

"Mrs. H." he gently knocked.

"I'm in here Van. Don't come in. I'm not decent." She threw on her Robe as brock hid in her closet."Ok Van you can come in now."

"You gave me a scare. You are usually already up. "

"I overslept. I forgot to set my alarm, I'm sorry I gave you a scare. Any reason you stopped by."

"Yeah. That Dr from the restaurant called the office and requested you as his realtor. Apparently he is looking for a place in Houston." In the closet, Brock felt a wave of jealousy."_She's your Ex. She can see whoever she wants to._" he thought

"He requested me? How did he even know where I worked?"

"You have a billboard remember?"

"Right. She laughed nervously." Well I need to get ready. Ill see you at the office."

"OK Mrs. H. Before I go Cheyenne said she wanted to borrow Grandma McKinney's Broach. She said you kept it in your closet in a box. You want me to grab it." he started for the closet but Reba stopped him.

"Its not there." She said nervously. "I took it to the bank and put it in a safety deposit box. Tell Cheyenne I will drop it off this evening." She hated to lie but it was the only way he wouldn't find Brock.

"Smart Mrs. H. Anyways I got to run. I have a client appointment in about an hour. I need to get some paperwork done before then."

"Ok. See you at the office."

She watched him walk out the door and she sighed in relief when she heard the front door close."You can come out now."

"Thank God. Its hotter than hell in your closet."

"You need to leave."

"Without breakfast?"

"I'm not your wife Brock. I'm not obligated to feed you. Grab something on your way home." she sighed "I haven't got time to chat. I'm going to be late."

"What if I wasn't hungry for food."

"You got enough of that last night. Now I'm serious I have to go."

"Can I at least have a kiss before I go." he said, making his way to her.

"A kiss and that is it." He held his hands up.

"Ill be a good boy. I promise." he leaned into her, tasting her. Her lips were sweet like honey. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer. He prodded her mouth with his tongue. When he felt satisfied he pulled back. "I'll see you tonight." His kiss set her on fire. She felt it through her whole body. How was that even possible. He started to walk away when she called out to him.

"Brock."

"Hmm." she blushed.

"Never mind."

"What is it Reba."

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

"When you was talking about...tying me up." He smiled." What if I try it and I don't like it. Would you release me."

"Reba. Do you trust me."

"Yes."  
"I wouldn't hurt you. It wouldn't be like that movie."  
"You just tell me to stop and I promise I will untie you."

"Bring your tie tonight." His eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Go before I change my mind."

"You wont regret it." She blushed as he grabbed her for a quick kiss goodbye.

When Reba made it to work she was surprsed to see the Dr from last night setting in the lobby. Her boss was talking to him and waved Reba over.

"Reba, i would like you to meet a friend of mine."

"Dr. Raymond. I know." she held out her hand." Nice to meet you again."

"You two know each other."

"No, but we met last night at a dinner party."

"Ah. Anyway Reba. Dr. Raymond has requested you as his realtor. Why don't you show him to your office and get a feel for what he is looking for."

"Dr. Raymond, If you will follow me we will get you sorted out.

"Lead the way Ms. Hart."

She directed him to her office and sat him in front of her desk.

"Now Mr. Raymond, What type of property are you interested in."

"4 bedroom, 2 bath House, with a 2 car garage and spacious back yard. Preferably Brick."

"Price range."

"Up to 1 million."

"Wow. This makes my job easier. Any certain places in Houston you are interested in."

"Not really. As long as it is a quiet neighborhood I have no preferences."

"Ok. I will search for property listings that match the qualities you are looking for. When I find something I will give you a call." His staring was beginning to unnerve her.

"Have dinner with me Reba."

"I don't know."

"Friday. I can pick you up. Dinner only. If you don't wish to see me anymore I will just continue on as your client only. Give me a chance, what have you got to lose?"

"Alright. What time and where will we be going?"

" 8 o'clock, and we will be going to Sambuca. Its a nice place with dancing and live bands."

"Ill see you then. Friday at 8. "

"You won't regret this I promise." she laughed.

"You have a nice day Mr. Raymond. Like I said, I'll call if I find anything."

"Thank you Ms. Hart."

"Please, call me Reba."

"Ok Reba. Please call me Blake."

"Blake. It was nice seeing you again. I will see you Friday."

"See you Friday." She ushered him out of her office. _"What will Brock think?" she thought. "What does it matter what he thinks Reba?_" she chastised herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was her last break of the day before going home. She made her way to the breakroom and sat down. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home. She heard more people making their way down to the breakroom and quickly realized it was the younger realtors at the agency. All were only about 25.

"Im telling you Kasey, you have to read this book."

"I have heard all about that book Carla. Its basically a porno, only you read it instead of watching."

"It's not that bad." Carla turned to Reba. " Reba have you ever read it?"

"Read what?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey."

"No.. I tried watching the movie. I didn't get it though."

"OMG! Reba you have to read it. The movies suck compared to the book." Carla and Kasey sat down next to her. "There are many scenes the movie didn't add that were phenomenal."

"Doesn't he get off on causing her pain? Ain't that a bit much."

"Its not about pain. Its about the pleasure. She has safe words. Plus after the first book they mostly have vanilla sex."

"Vanilla Sex? You lost me." she said.

"Its plain sex. No toys, cuffs, whips etc."

"Buy the book Reba. I'm telling you. It will make your sex life fabulous." Reba thought about her words.

"How can reading a book make your sex life fabulous?"

"Me and my hubby have tried a few things in the book. Nothing too sadistic. Like tying her up for instance. It was strange not having any control at first but it was the hottest thing I've experienced in my life." Reba thought about what was going to happen tonight and it caused her to blush.

"I'm sure you have tried things like this , right Reba?"

"No. It was all vanilla when I was married."

"What about now. I'm sure with your boyfriends you get a little kinky right."

"Not really." She looked at her watch. "You know what girls. I have to get back to work but it was a lovely conversation. I shall see you too tomorrow." she quickly made her escape. She didn't mind the conversation until it turned to her sex life. She didn't like discussing that with anyone. She couldn't wait till it was quitting time. She sat back down at her computer. 4 o' clock couldn't come fast enough.

It was finally quitting time and Reba could not be happier. She had to stop at Walmart on her way home and pick up some groceries, then she would finally be home._ "Ok Reba we need eggs, milk, bread, and some steaks._" When she arrived at walmart it was crowded. This was going to be fun. She got the supplies she needed and was on her way to the checkout counter when the book caught her eye. She was torn_."Its filth Reba, you don't need it."_ She grabbed the book and skimmed through it. "_Hmmm."_ she studied the back. "Momma_ didn't raise a prude, but is this taking it a little too far?"_ She threw the book in her cart and proceded to checkout. When she got home it was almost 5. She put her groceries away and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat down on her couch and started reading the book. She lost track of time and before she knew it she was almost halfway through the book.

"Reba!" Brock called. She quickly tried to hide the book.

"What were you reading there Red."

"Nothing."

"Reba, I can tell when your lying. Let me see."

"No."

"Reba." he went for the pillow Reba had stuck it under and shouted in triumphed after he wrestled her for it and won. His eyes went wide and a smirk was across his face." Well well. Look what we have here." Reba blushed." Reba's reading a porno."

"It is not. It is a romantic story."

"It is an erotic novel."

"So what. Still romance."

"So tell me. Are you that excited about me tying you up you bought a book."

"No. Some girls at work were talking about it. It really is a good book."

"You know what most of the world call it"

"What?"

"Mommy porn. It was a book branded for wives and mothers in a sexual rut."

"I just like the book. Would you drop it. "

"Answer me one question Reba."

"What."

"Are you turned on?"

"No." he walked over and leaned into her ear.

"So you mean to tell me if I was to take these slacks off you, you wouldn't be dripping wet?" She was blushing. She was very turned on, and frustrated.

"No." she lied.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"You are, because you are blushing." As they were about to kiss they heard the back door open.

"Mom!" he turned around putting the book behind his back. Reba grabbed the book and placed it under the pillow behind her back." She was sexually frustrated, she wanted him now, but their daughter was her.

"Oh hey dad, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, your mom was telling me about my condo sell. The buyer backed out last minute." he lied.

"I hate that dad, but you'll sell it eventually."

"I know."

"Anyways mom, Van told me about Dr Hunky asking you out."

"How does he know?" Brock looked at her. Jealousy ran through him like a knife.

"He overheard your boss and him discussing it. So Friday, 8 o clock at Sambuca. Dinner and dancing. We got to find you something to wear."

"I have clothes Cheyenne."

"Yeah but we want to get you laid mom. "

"Well I don't. At least not on the first date." Brock smiled. " Still the same ol' Reba" He thought.

"Mom, you have got to find somebody. I wont take no for an answer. We are going shopping to find you something to wear tomorrow."

"Cheyenne."

"No arguing mom. By the way. Did you get me Grandma McKinney's Broach."

"I forgot it baby. I will get it tomorrow."

"Ok. Listen I have to run. I'm so happy you got a date with Dr hunky. I hope you too hit it off."

"I guess we will be seeing each other there Reba. I also have a date Friday. Small town ain't it." Reba looked shocked, as did Cheyenne.

"Dad, I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not seeing anyone. We are just going out for dinner. Its nothing special." he really had to find a date. He hoped his lie wouldn't blow up in his face.

"Cool. Maybe you can spy on mom for us."

"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry."

"There is no need Brock. I'm a grown woman."

"Doesn't matter Reba. Anything can happen."

"That's right mom. You never know."

"Cheyenne, I'm going to head out. Reba I'll see you later. "

"Love you Cheyenne."

"Love you too Dad."

"So mom, when are we going shopping."

"We aren't. I have enough clothes."

"Yes we are. You can't go on a date with Dr hunky wearing anything in your closet. You need something sexy, and a little less mom-ish."

"Oh alright. Tomorrow." Cheyenne clapped her hands and smiled." But nothing too revealing."

"Oh mom. Relax and chill out. We are going to make you look hot."

"Good lord Cheyenne."

"You won't regret this mom." she leaned over and gave her mother a hug." Ill see you tomorrow mom. I have to go."

"Be careful Cheyenne."

"I will mom. Love you. Bye."

"Jesus I'm glad that's over. Now where was I." she thought. Here we are. She retrieved her book and sat down on the couch. As she continued to read she could feel her body temperature raising. She envisioned the scenes in her mind, only she replaced Anna and Christian with herself and Brock. _"Why are you thinking about him?_" she tried to envision it with Dr. Raymond but she couldn't. She couldn't imagine trusting him to tie her up. "_Why do you trust Brock?_" she thought_. "He broke your heart Reba._" She knew though, that deep down brock would never physically hurt her. He would listen to her._ "You need to think about someone else. He doesn't love you."_ she told herself.

Meanwhile across town Brock was trying to find a date.

"Please Carla, I know you are my hygienist but I need this favor. I will pay you time and a half."

"Why? What's so special about Sambuca that you would pay me to go out with you."

"I can't tell you, but I swear this is not a trick. If you go with me I wont try anything. Dinner and that's it. You can even meet me at Sambuca. I will pay you double. You can even draw up a contract that says if i make a pass at you, you get the dental office."

"You are really desperate."

"I am. I need you. Please."

"Alright.."

"Thank y..." she stopped him.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get double pay like you promised, AND I get the next 3 Fridays off with pay."

"You got it." Carla looked surprised.

"I don't know what is so important for you to drop that kind of cash but who am I to stand in the way."

"Wear something sexy."

"Oh. I get it. You are trying to make someone jealous."

"Maybe, but listen Carla. I kind of have somewhere to be but I really do appreciate this. Has Stephanie left for the day?" He asked.

"No why?"

"Stephanie!" he called after his assistant.

"Yes Boss."

"Put Carla off the next 3 Fridays on the schedule. Make sure you pay her for those also. I have to run. OH and Stephanie, make sure this stays between us reach in his pocket and handed her a 50$ bill."

"You got it sir." Stephanie smiled as she took her money and exited his office.

"Any specific color Brock."

"Anything you want."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you. I got to run."

"Bye Boss." Carla shook her head. She couldn't help but wonder who he was trying to make jealous.

When he got to Reba's it was almost dark. He pulled into her driveway and retrieved a bag from his trunk. Tonight was going to be unlike any they had shared.

"Reba, I'm here." he called as he opened the kitchen door. When he walked through the living room she was enthralled in her book. He tossed the bag on the couch and it startled it.

"Brock!. You scared the life out of me." She laid the book on her table.

" I brought some equipment for tonight." Her eyes immediately went to the bag.

"What's in the bag."

"A couple ties. Some handcuffs. A vibrator, which is brand new by the way, and last but not least some wine.

"You are not using the vibrator on me."

"Come on Reba. One time." he looked at her in a pleading look.

"I hate it when you look at me like that. Once. That's it."

"That a girl. Now, shall we. "

"Let me lock the door." Brock waited in anticipation. This night was going to be all about her. He was going to turn her world upside down. He watched as she locked the doors and returned to the living room.

"I'm nervous about this. If I say untie me, you better or so help me.."

"I swear I will untie you Reba. Trust me." He grabbed the bag and followed her upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and he followed her in.

"Undress and lie on the bed."

"Are you going to undress too?"

"Later. Right now its all about you." She did as she was ask and slowly began to undress. Her hands were shaking slightly. She was nervous. She had never done this. What had she agreed too. When she watched as the last piece of clothing fell, she turned to him.

"Beautiful. Now lie back on the bed." She climbed onto her bed and lie down. She watched as he took the handcuffs from his bag. _"Its now or never Reba."_ He climbed onto the bed and took her left hand in his securing it to the bed with first set of handcuffs. He tightened them just enough to where she couldn't get out, but not enough to cause marks. He then repeated the action with her right hand.

"Is it too tight."

"No." She looked embarrassed as she replied.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed Red. You look beautiful." She watched with curiosity as he took the ties from his bag.

"What are you doing with those?"

"They are for your feet." He grabbed her ankle and tied it to the bed. He then repeated this step with the other. He looked at her lying on the bed. Nothing on, spread and waiting for him. He wanted her but he knew he had to wait. This was all about her. He wouldn't stop until he had her screaming in ecstasy. She lie here anticipating what was to come. He leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue eagerly seeking hers. He then moved his kisses downward. She gasped when he brought a nipple into his mouth. His tongue making circular motions. he then moved to the other, taking it into his mouth, all the while kneading the other with his hand. he kissed his way back up her body. Claiming her mouth once more. He Broke their kiss and reach for his bag. Grabbing the vibrator he turned to her. He teased her at first. Placing it on the inside of her thighs and pulling it back. Her back arched as she grabbed her restraints.  
"Is this what Reba wants." He touched it to her body once more. This time placing the device on her core. She gasped and let out a moan. He pulled back once more before placing it on her core again, only this time leaving it. He watched as her hips jerked and she struggled to get away from it at first. Then he watched as she relaxed, her hands pulling at her restraints as she moaned. She no longer fought against it, instead she moved toward it. Her breathing became labored. He held the device in place and once again took her nipple into his mouth. Her hips moved as she moaned. He pulled back and watched her. She had her eyes closed and her head was thrashing against the pillow. She looked beautiful. She opened her eyes when she heard his voice. She saw him staring at her.

"That's it. Come for me baby."

"Brock..." she said breathlessly.

"Let it go Reba. Come on that's it." She was so close to the edge she could barely think. She pulled against her restraints, and bucked her hips as her orgasm hit her. She expected him to remove the device once she was finished but he followed her and held her hips down.

"Br...oc...k... Pleaseeeeee..."

"Ride it out Reba." he held it for a few more seconds then he released her. She relaxed on the bed. He gave her a few seconds to relax. She laid there, her breathing labored. She was surprised when he put the device back to her sensitive spot.

"Oh Brock...Pleasssseee, no more...I... I... cant.. take..."Her voice raised in pitch. "it." she was sweating now. He was driving her crazy.

"Ride it out Reba. I'll stop after one more orgasm." She moved her hips to try and get away but everywhere she moved he followed her. When he used his hands to hold down her pelvic bone she cried out.

"Brock..."

"That's it Reba.. One more." she squirmed under his touch. She could feel the tension building once more. If he didn't stop now she was going to come.

"I...cant.."

"Yes you can.. Come on Reba."

"I'm going to..." She convulsed and screamed as the second orgasm hit her. She was shaking and sweating as he removed the device. This time and put it away. He would clean it later. He looked at Reba, Her face sweaty, and her hair tussled from the bed. He began to undo her leg restraints, and looked at her. She was still out of breath. He discarded his clothes and climbed onto the bed. He was throbbing from the site of her.  
"Aren't you going to untie the hands too? "she asked

"No Reba. You still have your grand finale." He got on top of her and kissed her slowly. He moved his kisses to her neck and nibbled at that perfect spot just below her ear. "If you thought I was going to go easy on you tonight. You are wrong." He took her mouth in his to muffle the sound of her moan as he entered her. He barely gave her time to adjust before he pushed her legs up toward her chest and began to thrust hard. He let her mouth go so he could lean back and watch her. She wasn't very vocal during sex the years they were married, but at this moment she was finding it hard to contain her cries of pleasure. He continued thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, as she continued to pull at her restraints. He grabbed her head and brought her in for a kiss roughly. He wasn't hurting her, but this was primal. It was all about dominance. At this moment Reba was at his mercy. He could feel her tightening around him. He pulled away and thrust as fast as he could, bringing them both over the edge. He pulled out of her and lay beside her.

"Fuck. That was hot." He leaned over and kissed her. They were both out of breath at this point. Reluctantly he got up and retrieved the key to the handcuffs releasing her from her restraints. She rubbed her wrist for a few seconds then looked over to him. He didn't hurt her during their lovemaking. He had given her not 1 but 3 orgasms tonight. She may be sore tomorrow but it was worth it.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." She saw panic in his eyes." It was worth it Brock."

"You ok. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I kind of liked not having control over the situation. It was as if I. You know.. more intensely."

"Orgasmed."

"Will you not say that."

"So you have no problem saying fuck, but orgasm is a no go." he laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that." he kissed her then gazed into her eyes.

"That was amazing."

"I agree it was." she blushed. "I need to go shower. Can you try and clean this place up while I do."

"I will try my best."

"Thank you." she got up from her bed and pulled out a pair of pajamas from her dresser. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she allowed the water to cascade over her.  
When she finished her shower she come back to the bedroom to find that brock was gone. There was a note on the bed.

_Reba, come downstairs when you are done._  
_Brock._

When she entered the kitchen dressed in her robe she immediately spotted Brock. He had made them a sundae.

"I figured we could share..."he turned to her reaching out a spoon. She looked at him. Was he trying to be romantic? She took the spoon from his hand and sat down.

"Its been a long time since we shared a sundae." she took a bite as did he.

"Yeah. It has been years." he smiled at her. "So... Are you excited for your date on Friday?"

"I'm not sure. He shows up at my work. It was a little weird. He is cute though."

"You worried about him."

"Nah. I can handle my own."

"Believe you me. If anyone knows that, it is definitely me." She laughed.

"Cheyenne and I are going shopping tomorrow after work. She is hell bent on making me look, in her words, less Mom-Ish" she laughed. "She said I needed something sexy to wear for Dr. Hunky." She turned to him. "So whos your big date for Friday."

"Carla."

"At the office? Carla." Jealousy ran through her vains.

"Yes. So."

"She's your assistant Brock."

"Yeah, your point is." At this point she was angry. Why was she angry? She was seeing someone else.

"I guess you have a thing for dental hygienists."

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden Reba. I never said anything when you were going out with Dr. Jackass."

"I..."

"You what Reba?" He pointed at her. "Its ok for you to date other people while we are sleeping together but I cant?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying."

"I'm not sure." Her voice faltered slightly. What was she saying.

"Well when you figure it out, Ill be at home." he got up and retrieved his clothes from upstairs. He left Reba's shortly after. He was angry. Why did she have such a double standard. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was jealous. That's what was wrong with her. She didn't want him to see anyone because she was green with jealousy. He pulled into his driveway. He would let her figure it out on her own. Till then he had a date to plan. It was at that moment he knew he wanted his Ex wife back. He wanted her for himself and no one else.

It was finally quitting time. She had 30 minutes to get to the mall to meet Cheyenne. She had called Dr. Raymond twice today to tell him of 2 potential property locations. Why did she dread going on this date with him. He was handsome, rich, and a Dr. Anyone would call this a catch, someone to grow old with, but Reba was filled with couldnt pinpoint the feeling she got around just got an uneasy feeling around she was over reacting but she at least needed to give him a chance. By the time she made it to the mall Cheyenne was already waiting on her.

"Mom. I found the most perfect dress for your date."

"You already found one? How do you know my size."

"Mom, I went through your closet last year for the yard sale remember. Besides. Your petite."

"What color is the dress." they began walking inside the Mall.

"Red. It is stunning mom. Just wait till you see it." they stopped when they came to the store Cheyenne had found the dress."Here it is mom." Cheyenne held the dress up. It was a mid thigh dress that was way too form fitting for Reba's liking. It was a beautiful dress but Reba was unsure. If the length didn't get her the low cut front did.

"Cheyenne, I'm not sure I can wear that. It is too revealing."

"That's the point mom. Now try it on."

"OK, but no guarantees I will wear it." She grabbed the dress from Cheyenne's hand and went into the dressing room. When she slipped it on it fit like a glove. It was beautiful, and she had to admit it did make her look sexy._ "You cant wear this. It will drive Brock. I mean Blake insane. Why did you slip up and call Blake, Brock?" she thought. "Well It would drive Brock insane. He isn't talking to me right now but maybe this dress will bring him around. Besides what have you got to lose."_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Cheyenne."Mom. Are you going to come out so i can see the dress."

"I'm buying it."

"Let me see it first." Reba stepped out and faced Cheyenne. "You look hot mom."

"Yeah well. Lets hope I don't give the wrong impression."

"What wrong impression? You are single and ready to mingle. You need to get back on the saddle mom. You are single. Start acting like it."

"I do and I apologize if I seem to slow for your liking. When I am ready to be in a relationship I will be."

"Whatever you say mom. You look great."

"Thanks. Now I have to get this thing off." she laughed.

" I cant wait to hear all about your date Saturday."

"I wont be telling you anything. "

"I will find out. I know the owner of Sambuca. "

" Just my luck." She rolled her eyes and went back into the fitting room. 20 minutes later she was dressed in her clothes and waiting patiently at the checkout counter.

"I'm glad you bought the dress Mom."

"I liked it."

"So mom. Who is dads date Friday?"

"Carla."

"His hygienist?"

"Yes. One in the same." She said a bit annoyed.

"Are you ok Mom. One mention of dad and his hygienist you look angry."

"He's a single man. He can date who he wants to. I just don't see why he has a thing for his hygienist. You'd think one was enough."

"You are jealous."

"No I am not. Me and your father just aren't talking at the moment is all."

"Why? You two have been inseparable these past couple months."

"Well things change, but your father doesn't."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing Cheyenne. Lets just drop it."

"Ok, but i still think your jealous."

"Shut up Cheyenne. I am not. Now let it go."

"Whatever you say mom." Cheyenne waited as her mom paid for the dress and followed her to her car. As the two women parted ways Cheyenne couldn't help but wonder what was going on between her parents. One day they were fine and now they weren't talking. It didn't make sense too her. She guessed she would find out eventually but she knew not to push her mother too far.


	5. Chapter5

She woke up at 7, nervous.She couldn't explain why she felt this way, but she was very on edge. She decided to brush her concerns away, and get ready for work. It was going to be a long day.

She walked into the office and sat down. She needed to talk to her boss. She wanted to find out more about her date. He obviously knew him well, so he could tell her what he was like. She made her way across the hall and softly knocked on the door.

" Come In." He looked up at her and smiled." Reba, what can I help you with."

"Well. I was thinking maybe you could tell me more about your Dr friend."

"Oh. Yes. Well, he was one of my best friends in high school. I haven't seen him in years. It was a surprise to see him here again. He seems a bit different than when I last saw him, but who doesn't change when they get out of high school."

"So he is a good guy?"

"He was the best. May I ask why you are giving me the third degree about him?"

"He ask me out. I'm just a little nervous is all."

"Ahh. Well I can assure you Reba he was a great guy. Like I said it has been a while since I saw him last, but he was my best friend."

"Thanks Dave."

"Anytime Reba. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No. I'm going to get back to work."

"My door is always open."

She closed the door and went back to her office. Though she couldn't completely shake the nervousness, it did ease somewhat. Her phone dinged and picked it up from its place on her desk.

"I can't wait to see you tonight."

She looked at the number on the phone and didn't recognize it. " Good lord Brock. How many phones are you going to get this year."

She rolled her eyes. She lay her phone on the table and turned her computer on. She needed to hurry up with this day.

It was just midway through the work day when a call disturbed her from her work trance.

"Reba Hart's office, How May I help you?"

" You could start by meeting me for lunch."

"I'm not meeting you for lunch Brock."

"Why not Reba. It isn't going to kill you to have lunch with me."

" I don't want to."

" Too damn bad, I'm outside your office door. I'm picking you up and taking you to lunch."

" Don't just stand there you Moron. Open the front and come on in." She hung up the phone and looked at Brock.

" I thought you said you couldn't wait to see me tonight. Why see me now if you were going to see me later."

" What are you talking about Reba?"

"Your text. From your new phone."

" I didn't send a text Reba, and I sure as hell didn't get a new phone."

"Then who? Don't lie to me Brock. It isn't funny. "

"Maybe Dr jackass sent it."

"For your Info, I didn't give Dr jackass my number. Now hand me your phone. I know you sent the message."

" I'm telling you Reba. I did not send you a text."

"Phone Brock, or I will refuse to go to lunch with you."

"Fine. You want it. Here it's yours." She looked down at the phone. It wasn't new. It was his usual cell phone. She opened the settings and pulled up his number. When she looked at her phone she realized he wasn't lying. He didn't send it. Her anxiety was through the roof. How did anyone get her cellphone number. Sure she had a work cell, but this was her personal cell that only the kids and Brock had the number to. " See. I don't send a text. What text are you even taking about anyway." She handed his phone back and reach him hers.

"You probably gave it to your date when you were swooning over him in your office."

"I was not swooning over him, and I never have him my number."

"Reba. Who knows. He's a Dr. it's not like he's a serial killer. You have been out of the dating game too long. " he handed her phone to her and grabbed his own. He began typing.

" Who are you texting?"

"Our daughter." He read the reply message from Cheyenne. " Cheyenne gave Him your number. The night at the restaurant. She never told you cause she knew you would freak out."

" Why would she do that?" She sighed. " She knows I do not like to give my number to anyone."

" Reba. Aren't you over reacting a bit. She just wanted to find you someone." Jealousy coursed through his veins as soon as the words left his mouth.

" You are right. She just wants me to find happiness. I just got a little weirded out when it wasn't you who texted me."

"So you were glad that I couldn't wait to see you tonight, but when you found out it was him you were weirded out?" He looked at her smugly.

" That is not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Will you just shut up and take me to lunch." He decided to let it drop, but he wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily.

"We shall resume this conversation later." He led her out the door and into the parking lot. She never noticed the man standing outside her office building, or the camera he held in his hand. She never heard the words he whispered as she closed the door to Brock's car.

"Soon my love..."

...

" Where are you taking me?"

" The park."

" Where is the food? You promised lunch."

"Patience Reba. If you had bothered to look at your surroundings, you'd have noticed the basket in the back seat."

"A picnic? You brought me out for a picnic."

"You don't sound too happy."

" I thought we would get Pizza, Italian, or something fast food."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Carbs! That's the fun in that. You probably have cold cut sandwiches and sad jello." She teased.

" Ye of little faith. " he laughed. "If you must know, I have some Burgers and French Fries. I know youd kill me if I had brought a bologna sandwich and jello."

"Ketchup?"

"Heinz. Just as you like." She smiled.

"Maybe you aren't such a moron after all."

"Always such a charmer aren't you Reba." At that they both laughed.

" Looks like we are here. Grab the blanket and I'll get the basket." She retrieved the red and white checkered blanket from the back and watched as he retrieved the basket. Her phone buzzing brought her out of her trance.

"Hello. Hello?" There was no answer on the other line.

"Who was that?"

"Must have been a wrong number." She walked toward Brock and followed as he led them to a secluded place by a large tree. She sat down beside him and helped retrieve the food from the basket. "Thank you Brock. I don't know if I said that or not but I do appreciate lunch."

" You didn't, but you didn't have to thank me. I know you appreciated it. I know you Reba. You might be tough sometimes, but I would worry if you wasn't." He laughed.

" I'm not that much of a hard ass." She slapped him playfully."Not a word." She knew the retort about to slip from his tongue and she stopped him before he could say it.

"I'm not saying anything." He three his hands up in defense. They ate their food in mostly silence. It was when Reba looked up she noticed Brock had ketchup on his face. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to play a little game of cat and mouse.

" Brock. You have ketchup on your face." He went to wipe it with a napkin but her hand stopped him." Here let me get it." She surprised him. She scooted closer to him, and gave him a wink. He had no idea what she was going to do until he felt her tongue lightly graze the corner of his mouth, and her lips enclose at the same spot.

" All gone. " She backed up to her spot and acted as though nothing had happened. He realized the game she was playing. She wanted to tease him. They had always loved to tease one another and see which one would break first. She wanted to play, he was a willing opponent. He would have to repay her later tonight. He knew she was going to be on a date, but if everything worked as planned, so would he. He knew they only had a little while longer before they had to be back to work so he knew he had to make every minute count. Soon all that could be heard was laughter as they got lost in conversation.

.…….…

"There is no need to walk me inside Brock."

"I insist. Besides, I still have a few minutes."

"Fine. Lead on moron." She laughed. "See what I did there.." She laughed and slapped him playfully.

"Very clever." He opened the door and led her into the building and down the hall to her office. As she stepped inside he closed the door and watched her as she crossed the room and laid her purse on her desk. She didn't hear him come up behind her, and never knew what hit her when he whirled her around, crashing his mouth to hers.She felt herself collide with her desk as he led her backwards, assaulting her mouth with his. Just as he was about to place her on the desk a knock interrupted them.

They broke apart just in time as Van came barreling in.

"Mrs H. I can't... Oh hey Mr H. Didn't know you stopped by."

"Trying to sell the condo.Remember?"

"Right.."

"Anyways. Mrs H. I can't get this to send to the bank. The Watsons want to buy the McClanes house, but I can't get this to fax."

"I can do it Van."

" Thanks." He turned to leave but stopped just before he opened the door. "By the way Mr H. That lipstick matches your eyes." He laughed and exited just as Reba threw a notebook at him. Abruptly the door opened again. "I won't tell Cheyenne."

"Out Van."

"Ok.ok." He closed the door behind himself and Brock turned to Reba.

"I should get back to the office. I guess we will be seeing each other tonight. "

"Yes. Tonight." She laughed. "Before you leave Brock, you might want to remove that lipstick."

"Right." She handed him a tissue and made sure he got it all.

"See you Reba."

"See you Brock. Thanks for lunch. I had a great time."

"Anytime. Maybe next time I'll get off 1st base."

"You are encourageable." She slapped him on the shoulder as he exited.


	6. Chapter6

She stood in front of her full length mirror. She was not sure about this dress. It made her look amazing but it seemed a bit revealing. She smiled to herself as she thought of how Brock would react. " It doesn't matter what Brock thinks. He left you for another woman. He broke you. Tonight is all about you." She glanced at herself one more in the mirror and turned around. She had to find her lipstick. Rummaging through her makeup bag she found it. Her favorite nude lipstick that would make her over the top eyeshadow pop. In minutes Reba transformed herself from Reba the mother, to Reba the voluptuous woman. She could hardly contain her excitement.she chalked up her bad feelings about Blake to being nervous about getting in the dating scene again. After all, it had been a few years since her last date. She decided tonight was her time to let loose. She slipped on her heels just as the doorbell rang. She couldn't wait to get out of this house for a while.

"Just a minute." She called as she walked down the stairs. She opened the door. "Oh it's you."

"You weren't sarcastic about it being just me last night. If I remember correctly you couldn't wait to get my clothes off." He pushed past her and walked in. "So where's Dr.Love?"

"Not here yet.Thought he was Dr.Jackass to you?"

"Well, if he's who you want then I'm all for it." He walked toward her kitchen." Not like you are in a relationship or anything."she followed him.

"Exactly. I'm single.What are you doing here anyway?"she folded her arms and stood by the counter.

"I'm out of beer. I knew you have beer so I'm borrowing one."

"Borrowing?"

"Yes. I'll get you more when I go shopping." He opened the bottle taking a sip." So are you excited for Dinner with Dr.Love."

"Will you quit saying that." She eyed him. He had yet to say anything about her dress."I am excited if you must know." He took another sip. He noticed her glares. She was ticked off slightly but couldn't figure out why. He couldn't look at her too long cause the dress was making him want her more than anything. " He is a very accomplished man. What wouldn't excite me about that."

"Do you want him though Reba?" He said seductively.

" What are you talking about?"

"Do you want him? " he backed her into the counter and set his beer down.Laying a hand on her thigh he trailed upward.Leaning in to whisper in her ear. He could hear her breath hitch as he slowly made his way higher."Do you want his hands on your body?" He slowly lifted the dress as his hand ascended."Would you think of me?" He said huskily. " I could take you on this counter, here and now." He pulled back just as his hand reach her core and saw the glaze of her eyes. She wanted him. Just as he was about to enclose the space between them the doorbell rang. He withdrew his hand and stepped back."I'll see you in a few Reba." He smiled .He slipped out the door leaving Reba to calm herself.

"Damn him." She straightened her dress and made her way to the door. She wanted Brock. He teased her and left. How could she concentrate when all she wanted to do was fuck him on the kitchen counter. She opened the door and smiled. Blake stood with flowers in his hand.

" These are for you."

"Thank you! They are beautiful."

"Pale in comparison to you."

"Oh please. I'm not that pretty."

"Yes you are. If I must say so myself, you look stunning. " He looked at her with sincerity, taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss.she pulled her hand away slowly.

"As soon as I place these in water we can go."

She took the flowers into the kitchen. Finding a vase she filled it with water and placed the roses inside. They were beautiful. She had to admit, he did know how to charm a girl. She looked at the roses one final time before exiting the kitchen.

"I'm not dressed too fancy am I?"

"Your dress is exquisite. It is perfect for Sambuca. Are you ready?"

"Lead away Dr.ja.. I mean Blake." She laughed nervously. " I almost called you Jake." She lied. She almost called him Dr jackass.

"Former boyfriend?"

"Son."

"I see." He laughed

..…………

Brock had just made it to Sambuca when he spotted Carla. Standing outside. Her outfit was nice, but nothing compared to Reba's. It was low cut and fit perfectly. It had just enough sex appeal to make anyone jealous. He would definitely have to give Carla a raise.


	7. Chapter7

Sambuca was a little crowded. She had never been here before but it was exciting. She looked at the sign. Tonight was a throwback night. All the old favorite songs would be played. She looked over at her date. As he led them to their table his hand found its way to the small of her back. It didn't feel right. It wasn't Brock's. Tonight was not about Brock. She was here to forget him. She took her seat.

" This place is really nice."

"I knew you would like it. Tonight is karaoke night."

"Karaoke night?" She took a sip of her water.

" I took the liberty of signing us up." She almost spit her water out.

"What? Why?"

" I thought you would enjoy it. I also heard from a little birdie that you sing."

"I can't.Im way too shy."

"Come on Reba. Nobody knows us here. Take a few shots, let loose. "

"Blake. I really can't."

"Come on. You have to. We will be up in 10 minutes. It's fun. I thought you were fun Reba. Guess I was wrong."

He knew that would get her. He saw the determination in her eyes and knew he'd won.

"Alright I'll do it, but first I need 3 shots of whiskey."

"Whiskey?"

"I'm from Oklahoma. I started drinking Jack Daniels at 15. If I'm going to do something crazy, I have to be lit first." He flagged a waitress down.

"3 shots of Jack Daniels please. Here's my ID and keep the change." He handed her a 50 bill.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Her shots of Jack Daniels were on the table in no time and he marveled at the way she threw all 3 shots back and downed them all one after another.

" You weren't joking.I didn't think you'd do it."

"I was not joking. Now I need to go to the ladies room before we get up on stage." Across the room Brock was watching her. He nearly fell out his chair when she threw back the whiskey. He knew she was gearing up for something he just had no idea what.

"Brock. If you stare any harder at her you might as well

fuck her on the table. You already are with your eyes."

"Carla. I am not. I'm just curious as to what she is doing. She only shoots whiskey when she is going to do something she doesn't want to do, but is goaded into. I need to know what she is going to do."

" She is going to the bathroom. I'm going to follow her. Keep your eye on Dr Jackass. " he got up from the table and followed behind her. She never heard him sneak up behind her as she made a turn toward the hallway to the ladies room.

"Reba." She jumped a foot and smacked him hard across the chest.

" You Moron. You damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Ow. I'm sorry."

"Shouldn't you be with your date?" Jealousy ran through her as she said the word date. It infuriated her. She didn't want to feel jealousy. After all he was her Ex. Yes they had sex a few times, but it meant nothing. At least that is what she kept telling herself. She had to distance herself from him.

"I told Carla I had to go to the Bathroom. I really just wanted to know what was with the whiskey shots. We both know you only shoot whiskey when you are challenged, or nervous."

"Right now I'm both. Dr. Jackass signed us up for karaoke!" He laughed. He knew she loved to sing, but not in front of large crowds. He looked at her and she was not amused.

"You'll do fine. Who knows. It might even loosen you up."

"I do not like this, but I'm going to do it. Damned if I do, Damned if I don't. I'm warning you Brock. If you so much as tell anyone of the kids about me singing tonight I'll smother you in your sleep." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine! You'll do great though Reba. You have a beautiful voice."

"Just shut up. I'm not in the mood to be on good terms with you tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"You were on great terms with me last night. What's changed."

"My mind is clear."

"So your saying you needed a good fuck to clear your head?"

"Will you be quiet!" She slapped his shoulder and shuddered as she remembered them together. " That is not what I'm saying. We shouldn't be spending so much time together. We are Ex's for a reason."

" Well ex's don't usually become Fuck Buddies do they Red?" He was a little angry now. He knew she felt the pull as strong as he did. She was just being stubborn.

" You know what Brock, go fuck yourself." He backed her up against the wall, and pinned her in with his arms. He whispered in her ear.

"You know what Reba.I think the reason you don't want to be close to me is because you are afraid. You are afraid that you are falling in love again. You can push me away all you want.I don't know what it is with you lately. You push me away, then you tease me, and pull me back in. When you figure out what's going on with you, then you can talk to me. I refuse to talk to you when you are like this. You enjoy your night."He pulled back to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were as black as night and her breathing was labored. He knew she was just as effected by his closeness as he was hers. " Good luck Reba." He backed away and let her go. She saw the hurt in his eyes. This is why she never drank Jack Daniels. She got angry everytime. As he walked away she felt guilty. She needed to apologize but right now she had to empty her bladder. She had to be on stage in 5 minutes.

She returned to her seat and smiled at Blake as he pulled her chair out for her. " Thank you."

"Your welcome. Are you ready. I think they are about to call our name."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

_Up next we have Reba Hart and Blake Raymond doing **The Heart won't Lie**_

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Yes you can. Come on."

He took her hand and led her on stage. She took her microphone and waited for the music to start she could her heart beating in her ears. She heard the start of the music and waited on her cue.

_Looking back over the years  
Of All the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering_

_You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away_

_Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

Her eyes found Brocks as she sang the last words. He was smiling but she could see she had hurt his feelings. She needed to make it right before the night was out. She listed to Blake sing his verse and thought about Brock and herself.

_Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?_

_You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away_

_Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie_

As they finished their song everyone applauded and they received a standing ovation. Her eyes caught Brocks and for a few minutes they were the only two in the room. She broke from her trance when she saw Carla put her hand in Brocks. He was here with someone else and she was jealous. She grabbed Blake's hand and they both bowed. Blake turned to her. "You did great Reba. You have an amazing voice. Come to think of it. You look like that one country singer. What's her name? Something McEntire!"

"I thank you but we don't look alike. Her hair is longer than mine. "

"Well your voices are practically identical"

"Thank you Blake, but we had better take our seats. the next act is due to come on."

"I have a better idea.you want to dance."

"I don't.."

"Come on. One dance."

"Ok." He led her off the stage onto the dance floor. Brock, realizing what he was doing led Carla out as well. He was going to make her jealous. " I think I see my ex husband here tonight."

"Where?"

"Coming onto the dance floor."

"So what's the deal with you two?"

"We are friends. Surprisingly we somewhat get along.You have nothing to worry about. We are divorced after all." She lied a little.

"Glad to hear. Wonder what song these two will be singing?"

"Not sure but I hope it's a little upbeat."

She laughed to herself when the music came on. She began to let the music take her away.

She watched Brock out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was having fun. This song brought back memories. " Me and Brock used to sing this in college. We pretended we was Olivia Newton John and John Travolta."

" Sounds like you two had a lot of fun." He looked across the room. He caught Brocks attention and waved him over.

"Hello Reba. Didn't know you would be here tonight." He lied. "Carla this is Reba, and..."

"Dr Blake Raymond. Reba tells me this used to be one of your college favorites!"

"Yeah. Let me tell you. She made a great Olivia Newton John."

"Well go on you two. Show us how it's done." Carla said.

Brock and Reba both looked at one another and started to decline until Blake spoke up. " Come on. Let's have fun."

"Alright." They both have in at the same time."You got the first verse Brock. We have to do it like we used to. Don't mess up Moron."

_I got chills they're multiplying _

_And I'm losing control_

_Cause the power your supplying_

_It's electrifying._

He put his arms out and sang to her.

They imitated the movie as they sang and as he fell to his knees she knew it was her part. She took her high heel and pushed him up and back with her foot. She turned and he followed her as she sang.

_You better shape up_

_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

She turned to him and put her arm on his shoulder. Staring into his eyes she sang the next line. By this time a crowd had gathered to watch as they danced and lip sang..

_You better shape up _

_You better understand _

_To my heart I must be true_

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do._

Brock came in again.

Together they danced and sang like they did in Grease. She couldn't help but laugh. They hadn't done this in years. She was having so much fun.

_You're the one that I want. Ooh hoo hoo _

_The one that I want Ooh hoo hoo._

_The one that I want ooh hoo hoo_

_The one I need oh yes I'm deed_

They continued to dance and sing until the song was over. They had gotten so lost in the music and each other they hadn't noticed the crowd until they heard a round of applause. They turned breathless and returned to their dates who were waiting together.

"You two were amazing Reba. You two were great. I wish I had that kind of friendship with my ex wife. We cant be in a room two seconds without wanting to kill each other.

"Well, after a while Blake you get tired of fighting. We have moved on past our issues. It takes a while though." Brock looked at Reba as she spoke. He knew this was her way of saying she was sorry about earlier.

"Well Blake, I really feel like we are intruding on your date. You two have fun."

"You weren't intruding at all Brock. In fact, why don't you join us for dinner. We can have a double date." Reba rolled her eyes as Brock accepted.

Dinner went fairly good and she was very bored after Brock and Blake hit it off. Who knew they would actually like each other. In fact you would have thought those two were on a date. They talked about guy stuff, golf, sports, cars etc. Reba was never so glad to see a date end.

As Blake pulled into her driveway she was happy to see home. He stopped the car and turned toward her.

"Will I see you again?"

"Probably not. I'm sorry Blake. I just think we are two different people. I had a nice time tonight but I'm not ready for commitment of a relationship. I hope it works out for you."

"Ok. I kind of sensed you got a little bored when me and your ex husband got to talking. It's just I've never hit it off with anyone like I have him. I don't really have a lot of friends in this town. Not any I trust anyway. I'm sorry Reba. I wish you the best. "

" Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Reba."

She stepped out of the car and walked to her front porch. She almost did a double take when she saw her front door. It was slightly ajar with bright red paint on it. It read

**Whore**in big letters. She panicked. Someone could be in her house. She pulled her phone out. She dialed the only person she could think of.

"Hello?"

"Brock." She began to get hysterical.

"Woah Reba. What's wrong. Slow down. I'll be right there. I'm leaving Carlas now."

"Don't hang up Brock."

"Reba, you need to dial 9-1-1. You have to hang up and dial them. You here me."

"But Brock."

"Do it Reba. Now." She hesitantly hang up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. A cop was being sent to her home and what was only a few minutes felt like forever. When the cops arrived they told her to wait outside and checked the house. They found no one inside upon inspection, but whoever had been here had smashed her vase of roses on the floor, and left a rabbits severed head with an envelope and a note written in blood. Her bedroom had also been trashed. Her various undergarments lying around her room. The cops taped off the scene and brought in forensics.

By the time Brock got there cops were everywhere. He got out of his car and started to cross's the lines but a cop stopped him. " This is my ex wife's house. Please officer." Reba saw him and yelled for him. The officer let him pass, but not before telling him not to tough anything.

"Reba. What happened." He pulled her into his body.

"Someone broke in. They left a rabbits head and trashed the place. Why? Brock I don't know who would do this!"

"Mrs Hart?" The lead detective called. "May I speak with you privately."

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell him."

The officer looked at Brock and recognized him immediately. The officer blushed slightly.

"Come with me Mrs Hart. He is?"

"Brock Hart. My ex husband."

"I take it you two are working things out again?"

"What do you mean?" Exclaimed Reba

"Mrs Hart. I'm going to show you what the person who done this left for you." He showed them the pictures and Reba blushed. The officers saw her naked, and Brock. She was tied to the bed and he was fucking her.She was dying of embarrassment until it hit her someone had taken these.Someone had been watching her. " There was also a note, with the rabbits head we found severed on your bed.

_If you want to act like a playboy bunny, I'll show you what happens to them_

"What does that.." it hit her. They end up dead. "Brock."

"It's ok Reba. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Mrs Hart. I am going to disclose this information to you and then we will be placing you in protective custody. We believe the man who done this is connected to a series of murders across Texas. He stalks his victims, and usually leaves a severed animal head with their bodies. He has a taste for red heads, some young, some older. He is a very sadistic man Mrs Hart. We will be placing you and your family in protective custody. I already have your family at the station. We will be placing all of you into custody until he is caught. We will be separating you all into different states. You will have no contact till this is over. You and Brock will be placed together, and hopefully we will catch this man before he hurts anyone else. We will be escorting you to the station shortly so you can say goodbye to your children."

"We will be placed together? How long?"

" Till this bastard is caught."

"Omg. Can this day get any worse. First the lousy date, then stalked by a mass murderer. Of course Reba, your day is just fucking fabulous." She put her head in her hands and Brock couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What she means officer, is thank you and your men. She is very appreciative."

" let's go before I throw up." She glanced at the rabbit head and it made her queasy. The ride to the station felt like it took hours. When in reality it was only a matter of minutes.

…….………

_Soon my love. You may have the nice detectives on your side, but no one will save you. We will soon unite, and you will know who I am_

To be continued...


	8. Chapter8

" Mom! What's going on?" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"It's a long story. Cheyenne, someone has been stalking me.they took pictures of me and left me a note in the house tonight. We don't know who done it but these guys are working on it. "

"What kind of pictures mom?" As Cheyenne looked at Van, Reba have the officer a look to let him know not to show cheyenne.

"They were various ones of me int he house. He's been watching me for a few days. It will be ok Cheyenne but we all have to be placed elsewhere till this gets sorted."

"As your mother said, you all could be in danger.so it is our best interest to separate you until we find the man responsible. "

"Who will be with mom? She can't be by herself!"

" Mr Hart has agreed to go with your mother."

"Dad? Those two will kill each other! They cant be in a room for 5 seconds without one of them trying to start an argument!"

"They have agreed this is best. Don't worry about your mother Cheyenne. She will be taken very good care of." The officer smiled and Reba blushed.

" Listen to him Cheyenne. We will be Fine. I will look after your mother." They heard a phone ring and watched as the officer answered. They were all on pins and needles.

"Mrs Hart, we have a safe house for you and your exhusband.As for Cheyenne and Van, you two will resume life with police detail 24/7. You will have agents around the clock following you. One who will pose as your nanny for your daughter. "

"Mom." Cheyenne hugged her mother.

" It will be ok. I'll be home in no time. Don't worry"

"Mrs H. Be safe. I'll take care of Cheyanne Elizabeth and Jake. Just worry about yourself. "

"I will take care of your mother Cheyenne. "

"Mr H will take very good care of Mrs H Cheyenne."

Reba glared at Van.

"Mrs Hart, Mr Hart, it's time to go." They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Reba and Brock got into the black SUVs with tinted windows and looked back.

"Why do you have 3 SUV's?"

"The other 2 are decoys. Each of us will drive in a different direction to throw off anyone who may be watching."

"Officer, I forgot to bring clothes."

"I had one of my agents pack you both a suitcase. You should have everything you need for the next few days. I will send an agent out once a week to bring supplies and some more clothes for you. It is best you stay inside as much as possible."

"Where will we be staying?"

"A lake house a few hours from here. If I were you two, I'd get some sleep. It will be a few hours before we reach our destination, and it's nearly 1 am now. I will wake you when we arrive. "

"Come here Reba." He pulled her close to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He held her hand and soothes her. " It will be ok Red. Nothing is going to happen. They will catch this bastard. "

" I hope Brock."


	9. Chapter9

It was almost 4 am when they made it to the lake house. It didn't look like much from the outside, but it was sufficient on the inside. It had electricity, but lacked internet and cable. An antenna sat atop the Tv to get what few tv channels it offered. It definitely was not modern, and didn't have much connection to the outside world, except for the old rotary dial phone in the corner. It was like they had stepped into a time machine to the 70's, before cell phones and internet connection was a thing. As they surveyed the house Reba noticed one small detail.

"Why is there only one bed?"

"It was all we had on such short notice."

"Well, short notice or not. I can not sleep with him. "

"Ma'am, I don't see how it's a problem when.." she interrupted him.

"Hold up. Sex is one thing, but sharing a bed with the person is another. " Brock looked to Reba.

" What she means to say is she is very thankful that you have went through all this trouble." He stared at Reba and met her gaze. She sighed realizing he was right. God knows what kind of danger she would have been in had she been left at her house.

"Brock is right. I am sorry for the way I acted. Thank you officers, truly. There is food at least, right?"

"Yes ma'am. We have supplied groceries and snacks to last a week. If you need anything before then, you will call this number using the landline, do not call your family. Before I go, Ma'am I have to confiscate your cell phones. You never know what can happen if he tracks you."

" I can't just give you..." Brocks hand clamped over her mouth and his other hand took the cell phone from her hands He hurriedly gave the officer her phone, as she elbowed him in the rib, releasing herself from his grip. "I swear to god Brock Hart. With god as my witness, if you ever do that again I will smother you in your sleep!" He turned to the officer.

"She doesn't mean it. We were married 25 years and I heard that line at least 5 times a week. I'm still here ain't I."

"Not for long. "

Brock handed the officer his cell phone and laughed.The officer by this time was very amused." I have to leave, but like I said, if you need anything call. If anyone ask your names just give them first names only and don't tell them anything about the case. "

"We won't officer.."

"Lewis. The name is James Lewis."

"Officer Lewis. Thank you. Is there any means of protection here before you leave?"

"Glock 45. In the desk drawer, a 38. Under the mattress, and a shotgun in the closet. This is Texas after all." He shrugged his shoulders and shared a laugh with Brock. Reba was intrigued. At least she wouldn't be a complete damsel in distress.

"Thank you Officer Lewis.I do appreciate it."

" Remember, my number is on the table , and I'll be back in a week. You two be safe."

He turned and showed himself out the door. Brock and Reba just stared at one another. They hadn't been alone together like this since they were married. Sure he had slept on her couch and they had done movie night, but not like this.

" I'm going to fix the bed, and change. We need to get some sleep. We haven't slept much, and it is really late."

"Yeah. I'll get the bags from the living room and bring them into the bedroom."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier.."

"It's ok Reba. I will sleep on the floor."

"No. We are both adults.You will take one side, and I will take the other. No funny business though. " she pointed her finger at him and he held his hands up.

"I promise. I'll be a good little boy and stay on my side." He laughed as he walked away. It was going to be a long night. After he finished cutting the lights out, he retrieved their bags and brought them into the bedroom. He found the pajama pants he wanted and began to undress as Reba was fixing the bed. She turned around just as he dropped his pants to the floor.

"Couldn't you have changed in the bathroom?"

"Reba. You've seen me naked before. Besides, when we were married we always changed in front of each other."

"Yeah well, we are divorced."

"Divorced with benefits. Need I remind you."

"I remember our little trysts. No need to mention it every five seconds."

"Why don't you mention it. You would rather act as though we have never slept together."

"Well. I shouldn't be sleeping with my ex husband."

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"For who?"

"Me. I don't want to discuss this Brock. In fact, I don't want to continue whatever the fuck we have been doing these past couple of days. We have been playing house. "

"Reba..."

"No. I'm not done. We act as though everything is good between us. It's not. You broke me. Then we fall into this routine after your divorce from Barbara Jean, and after she moved away. We start spending time together. Watching movies. Reliving old Brock and Reba. I don't want to be old Brock and Reba because look how good that turned out."

"What are you saying Reba?"

"I'm saying that this thing of us getting comfortable with each other has to stop. If we're going to continue playing house, mommy and daddy can't love each other. " Her voice broke at the last statement. " if we're going to fuck, fine. I just don't want the intimacy on an emotional level."

" You are afraid Reba."

"Oh please. Of what?"

" You are afraid to feel anything for me. You are afraid you might fall in love with me. Is that it. Don't worry Reba. There is no chance in hell that I'd ever fall back in love with you. You think you have all the answers. Gets mad because I ask someone out, when she's going out with someone too. If I hadn't have been at Sambuca, tell me. Would you have fucked the good Dr? Let him in your panties just as you did me?" He knew he fucked up as soon as the words were out of his mouth. The shock came when her hand made contact with his face. She was crying. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he was so angry. This is what always happened in their nasty fights. They always intended to hurt the other, but never had either laid a hand on the other. He felt his face, hot from the slap he received.

"Fuck you Brock."

"I deserved that. I give you that. I just don't know what's going on with you. One minute you want me, then the next you don't. I'm tired Reba. I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is a new day, maybe when we wake up you'll have figured out what's going on with you."


	10. Chapter10

It was a quiet morning. Reba awoke to the feel of Brocks arm across her waist. Sometime during the night they had gotten closer to one another. She didn't say anything when she woke. She thought of their argument, it kept replaying in her mind. They had both meant to hurt one another. It seemed as though they were fire and gasoline. They were no good for each other, but Reba knew that they were not like that all the time. They could be really good together if she would not put the brakes on everytime they were getting close. The thing that hurt her most was knowing she had slapped him. They had never in their marriage laid a hand on one another. Not even when he got Barbara Jean pregnant and they got a divorce. She didn't know why she was upset now about their divorce. Did she not get closure the first time. Maybe a wound needed to be reopened for it to heal properly. All she knew was that he was still here with her. He had left the family to protect her. He still was the man she had married, but he had changed. They both had. She was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed he had woken up. He tried to move his hand but she stopped him. She turned in his arms and looked him in the face.

"I'm sorry Brock. I should never have..." he silenced her with a sweet kiss.

"Don't Reba. We both said things, and done things we didn't mean. Let's forget about the past week. Start over. We have time to kill. You don't want to be Old Brock and Reba. Well, neither do I. I want us to make new memories.

I want to get close to you. I don't know how you feel but I want someone to grow old with. Even if that means we are only friends."

He was being so sweet. She had a single tear roll down her cheek and knew if she didn't pull it together she would cry.

"Don't do that Reba. I'm fine. Your ok. We need to stop fighting so much. It's been years. I know the mistakes I've made. I can't undo them, but I can make the next 30 years count."

"Only 30?" She let out a weak laugh.

"Till I'm dead Reba. After all I'm already 45. Hell your 43."

"No need to bring up my age. I'm old."

"Doesn't effect your beauty. Now before we get into any more squabbles, let's cook some breakfast. It has been an eventful 2 days and I am starving." They each got out of bed. They laughed when they saw one another. It has been a long time since she had seen him first thing in the morning.

"What are we eating?"

" im not sure what we have..."

After they had breakfast, they were quick to realize the lake house had limited activities. There was little to no tv, and the only thing they could both decide on was fishing. Reba liked fishing, but it wasn't her favorite thing to

do. After they both had cleaned themselves up and had a change of clothes, they grabbed the fishing gear they found and headed toward the lake. Reba has never fished with anything other than worms, but Brock insisted the chicken liver he found would work. She hated the feel of chicken liver but she bathed her hook just the same as he did. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"What would have happened had I been home last night?"

" You wasn't Reba, so let's not think about that. "

" What If though Brock. What if I hadn't gone out."

"Reba, I know it's playing in your mind but let's not think about that. You are safe here. They will catch the guy and it will all be over soon."

"I hope."

" Have faith Reba. It will." The sound of a car engine startled them both. They relaxed when they saw a woman get out of the car and approach the house. "Probably a neighbor. We may want to greet her. Come on. Remember, no last names." They both got up and headed toward the front of the house, leaving the poles. When they reach the front porch, the woman greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Christine, I just dropped by to welcome you. I haven't seen anyone in this ol place in a long time since sweet lady Lewis died last year. James called my husband last night and said we'd be seeing some people out here not to be alarmed. You can never be too careful nowadays."

"Ain't that the truth. I'm Brock and this is my wife Reba."

He reach out and shook Christines hand. Reba also shook her hand

"Nice to meet you both. If y'all need anything, I'm just up the road. My husband is good friends with James. He said y'all would be renting out here for awhile. I'm glad he finally decided to. We hated to see this place vacant."

" We have been looking for a lake house for some time. Brock and I always put it off. We finally decided after our kids grew up that we would take an extended vacation."

"You'll be glad you chose around here. It's very peaceful. We don't usually get any trouble around here. Neighbors are friendly. " she looked at her watch. " I'm sorry to have kept y'all. I best be getting back, Tim will be home and I need to figure out what I'm going to cook for supper. Would you two like to join us?"

"We wouldn't want to impose." They both said in unison.

"Oh no. It wouldn't be any trouble. Honest. We don't really have many friends out here. It's nice to have someone different to talk to every now and then."

"If it isn't any trouble, then I guess we will accept your dinner invitation. What time you want us over?"

"Well it's 2 now so let's say about 5?"

"5 sounds good to us."

"Well I'll see you guys then. I'll come pick y'all up about 15 minutes till. That way y'all don't have to walk."

"Thank you! We greatly appreciate it."

"Bye." She waved as got into her car and drove off.

"She was very nice."

"Yes she was. Wonder what she'll be having for supper?

"Not sure, but I don't have to cook so I don't much care."

"Since we are husband and wife now don't you think we should come up with a story?"

"Why not just go with the one we have Brock, minus the ex wife/ mistress you left me for. "

"Ok, but how do you feel in the gaps these past few years?"

"We don't. We chalk that up to a marriage routine. Nothing exciting happens when you get to comfortable around each other. This will be our wild card we played to put life back in the marriage."

"How did you come up with that?"

"Hallmark. Every movie is the same, but I'll be damned if I don't watch every one of them." He laughed.

"Ok so we have our cover story. Now we need a fake last name in case they ask."

"McKinney."

"Ok. I'm good with that."

We probably need to get those poles put up and get ready for supper. I know it's still a couple hours away but we need to figure out a game plan for tonight. We have to do something besides watch the commercials on that old tv. "

"Maybe we can find some cards laying around."

"Anything besides staring at the walls."


	11. Chapter11

It was nearly time to leave and Reba couldn't decide on what to wear . Her hair and makeup was done already she just needed to decide. She found a dress that was knee length but she didn't know if she wanted to wear it. It was very comfortable and flowed at the waist, she just wasn't sure she wanted to wear a dress. Looking at the clock she figured this dress was as good as it got if she wanted to be ready on time. The green shade matched her complexion and red hair and the flow of the skirt made her look slimmer. Slipping the dress on, she realized she needed assistance with her zipper.

"Brock."

"Yes Reba?" He peeked his head through the door.

"Can you zip me please." He walked over in front of her. When she started to turn around he stopped her. Pulling her to his chest. He grasp the zipper and slowly brought it up her back, never breaking eye contact with her. When he finished he stood there for a moment. Both looking at one another, he stared before finally finding his voice to speak.

"You look beautiful." He said, while taking a step back.

"Thank you. I'm almost done. I just need shoes."

"Are you wearing your hair down?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think it would look pretty up. Just a soft updo. "

"I'm not sure Brock."

"Just a suggestion. Maybe something like ..." he turned her toward her mirror and pulled her hair from across her shoulders, and putting it into a simple ponytail secured it with a hair tie . "This." She looked radiant with her hair up, and he couldn't stop himself from placing a soft kiss on her neck. It was a very intimate gesture and Reba shuddered at the feelings it gave her. Her stomach was butterflies. " I always liked it when you wore your hair up."

He still stood behind her as he talked to her by looking in the mirror.

" it's been a while since I wore my hair like this."

A car horn brought them out of their moment. Hurriedly they rushed out of house, Reba almost forgetting her shoes, and got into Christines car. The drive was short, and soon they were settting in Christines lake house.

"So how long have you two lived out here?"

"Well, Tim and I have been here for maybe 10 years."

"This place is very nice. I bet it costed a fortune."

"Actually, this was my childhood vacation home. When I got married daddy offered it to us. He said life was hard enough without trying to buy a house. I don't think he would have gave it to us, had he not really like Tim."

" Wow. That was very nice of him. My dad would have never done that for us. Him and Brock get along, but Brock is scared of my daddy. Which, maybe that's because daddy goes everywhere with his shotgun!" Both women erupted in laughter.

"So how long have you two been married Reba?"

"25 years."

"Wow. I hope me and Tim is that lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. We have our ups and downs, and boy can we fight."

"You know what they saw though. The better the fights, the greater the lovemaking."

"Well, we sometimes take the fighting a little too far. we're like fire and gasoline sometimes."

"All the good marriages are like that. It just shows how much you love one another." Reba glanced over at Brock. He was standing next to Tim, talking about golf. She studied him for a second. Did she still love him after all these years? The more she looked the faster her heart beat. She was positive she was letting her defenses down , and her heart had truly forgiven him. It scared her but she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but here with Brock. She smiled at Christine.

"The table is set, you want to call the boys over."

"Honey, You and Brock come and eat."The men made their way over . Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and rolls lined the table and man did it look wonderful.

"The food looks amazing Christine."

"Thank you Brock. Might change your mind once you taste it."

"Trust me, if I made it through my wife's food the first few years of our marriage, this will be cake." At that they all laughed. Reba looked at Brock with a sarcastic smile.

"You might make it through this meal Brock, but I guarantee you won't make it through this day if you comment about my cooking again." They laughed again.

"She jokes, I assure you. I've been getting death threats for years. I'm sure you know what it's like Tim."

"Of course I do. I would be scared if Christine didn't make one at least once a week." They all had a good laugh. Brock and Reba really enjoyed their meal. Christine was a phenomenal cook. They found that Tim and Christine were probably the nicest people they could have became acquainted with. After many shared laughs the couples moved into the living room.

"So Guys, Christine tells me you guys are staying for the summer?"

"Yes. We finally get to enjoy a summer to ourselves." Brock replied.

" It is always nice to get away from hectic family life." Reba said.

"We hope to have that hectic family life one day."

"Don't wish for it too soon. Enjoy the time you have with each other while you got it." Reba smiles at the couple. They were really in love, she could see from the way he looked at her and she him. It made her heart smile. She hoped God blesses their marriage for many happy years, and that it didn't end like hers and Brocks. The conversation continued for hours, both couples getting to know one another. It was around 10 when Christine took them home. When they walked through their front door, they noticed a note left on the table.

_Reba and Brock,_

_James wants you to call. He has updates. _

_-Officer Brian_

_Ps. James sent you a bottle of wine and a prepaid card with a little cash. He said to call Christine and Tim if you need anything, but don't be out too much in town. _


	12. Chapter12

"Since we are both back in our jeans and tee shirts what do we do know? It's not like we have much options." She ask.

"Maybe we can watch a movie, if we can find one on the 3 channels we get. I'll let you try to find a movie while I get the popcorn." He rummaged through the cabinets trying to find the popcorn, and after a 10 minute search, he found some. 3 minutes later the popcorn was ready, but he could here Reba cussing in the living room.

"Damnit. Work. I have moved you 100 times. Pick up one movie you bastard."

"Easy red. Your just going to make it worse. What is it on now?"

"Nothing yet..." she moved it around a bit more and finally the picture came to life. She flipped through the channels and all she could find to watch was Gunsmoke, and Family Matters. "Gunsmoke ok?"

"That will be fine." They sat on the couch, watching Matt Dillon and Miss Kitty.

"You know, I never understood why they never kissed."

"Never?"

"Never. Not in the 20 something years the show aired."

"Seems odd, but I gues that is how television was back then. Everything was censored."

"I guess they just wanted the audience to draw conclusions themselves."

"Maybe, but you'd think they would let the audience witness them kiss one time. I mean, as many scrapes and cuts she's doctored, and as many bullet wounds she's attended to."

"It just gave the audience a reason to watch.Will they kiss this episode or the next?"

" Sounds right. I guess they just wanted to keep an audience."

"Amanda Blake is a total babe." He mumbled while stuffing popcorn in his mouth.this earned him a playful slap from Reba. "What! I have a thing for red heads."

"Um hmm"

"I married you didn't I?"

"You also divorced me didn't you?

"I'm not discussing this tonight."

"Discussing what tonight?"

"The divorce. I've heard enough about our divorce." He sat the popcorn down.

"I was merely stating a fact."

"Well I'm walking out, I need some air. I'm not fighting tonight Reba." He got up from the couch and went into the porch and sat in the glider. _Why must she always bring up the divorce? _

_"_Brock please come back inside."

"No. I'm not fighting about this Reba. We have been through this argument so many times I have lost count. I'm done talking about the divorce. I don't want to think about the divorce!"

"You don't have to get upset everytime I point out the fact that you left me for someone else."

"There you go again. I'm done talking about this." He got up to go inside but she wouldn't move."Reba move."

"Why. So you can run, like you do every other time we have an argument.Wasnt that our problem. You didn't want to talk to me about our problems. Refused to see a marriage counselor. Then in the same decade you go to a marriage counselor to try and save your second marriage."

"Oh, so you really want to argue tonight.Alright let's argue."

"I don't want to argue." She stepped aside and he walked in turning to her.

"From this point on, no more divorce talk, or I'm out. I'm going back to Houston. You can let someone else babysit."

"You'd really leave me."

"If your acting like this. You bet your ass. If I wanted to rehash all my past sins, I'd become catholic and start confessing to a priest."

"I'll not bring it up again."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, can we finish gunsmoke?"

"Yes."

A knock at the door sounded before Brock could get settled.Brock walked over to the door, looking out the peep hole. It was only Officer Lewis.

" It's just lewis Reba." Brock opened the door and greeted the officer.

"Evening James. What brings you by?"

"You never called so I was a little worried."

"Oh yeah. We forgot." Lewis eyes glanced at the bowl of popcorn and the tv.

"I see you two were comfortable, but I came to tell you I have an update on your case."

"Last night we went back to the crime scene. A note was left addressed to you. I'm not going to tell you what the letter said, but it wasn't pretty. It's really important that you stay put for awhile. I have a picture here and I want to run it by you Reba. Do you know this man? Reba's face turned pale.

"Yes. That is Blake, but how could he do this? He was with me last night." Brock stood silent.

"He didn't, do that to your house, but he is an accomplice to the murders we believe. He's been under our radar for some time, because he dated the first victim. We never could pin him to the murders.He is the Ted Bundy type in my opinion. He comes off as nice, a real gentleman, but deep down he is a sadistic evil man. I had no idea you had a connection to him until your daughter was telling my deputy you had a date with a nice doctor. Call it a hunch, that I assumed it was him."

"He was a perfect gentleman. How could a Dr be a killer?"

"Trust me ma'am, those you'd never expect can be killers."

" Are you sure I mean..."

"I am not 100% positive but so far it doesn't look good for him."

"Also, your daughter said to give you this." It was a family picture.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. One more thing before I go. This will be the last time I come here. That card I gave you has 5,000 dollars cash. If you need anything, only ask Christine and Tim. I would trust those two with my life. If I tell them to tell you, I owe you some money, I want you Brock, to take her as far as you can away from here. Got it?"

"I will."

"Reba. You have to stay close to Brock.Dont buck up and say no."

"I won't." She held her hands up.

"Good. I'll be seeing you two." He topped his hat and was gone in a flash.

"So Dr Jackass is actually Dr Rudnick."

"Yes. How in gods name did I get so unlucky. I'm cursed when it comes to men."

"Your not cursed. Just not lucky."

"Oh shut up moron. I'm going to bed. It's been a hell of a week. I need sleep."

"I guess I should turn in early myself."

"Tomorrow better be a better day."


	13. Chapter13

She woke up to the feel of Brock's arm around her waist, and something pressing into her backside.

"Brock."

"Hmm." He said sleepily, only half awake.

"Would you please get your little soldier who is standing at attemtion, to stand down." This got his attention. He opened his eyes and scooted back from her.

"I swear Reba, this hasn't happened to me in a long time."

"It's ok Brock. I'm just teasing."

"Well, why did you wake me up. Did you want my little soldier to march for you."

"Woah there cowboy. Not today."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to." She started to get up off the bed but he pulled her back down and pinned her in with his body. He stared at her, admiring her beauty.

"What are you doing Brock."

"Admiring the view. Just cause a dog is chained to the fence , doesn't mean he can't bark at the car." She laughed.

"I love it when you laugh Reba."

"What's with all the compliments. This is a no string attached deal, remember."

"What if I say fuck the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want boundaries. I want to tell you that you're beautiful. I want to admire you. I want to seduce you."

"Brock, go take care of Mr midnight. Your delusional."

He laughed.

"I'm not delusional. I really do want to seduce you, Reba Hart."

"How can you seduce someone you have already fucked, that you do not have feelings for."

"I have feelings for you."

"No you don't." She jumped up and turned. "Just as I don't have feelings for you."

"You don't have feelings for me?" He laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You lied Reba."

"I did not." He jumped up and stood in front of her, pushing her to the bed. He straddled her, holding her hands down with his arms. "Brock! This is not funny."

He leaned down, his face inches from hers. She was trembling. Not from fear but from sudden lust that washed over her. He released her from his grip putting his hands on either side of her. He kissed her slowly, and tenderly at first . Gradually he took their kiss deeper. When he tasted her he broke their kiss and stood up. Smiling he walked away. Leaving Reba to her thoughts. She was bothered. He did something to her with that kiss. It was different than their other encounters. Reba was stunned. She slowly got up from the bed. Her legs were weak. Maybe he had more effect on her than she cared to admit.

_What is happening to me..._

She went to the kitchen and began breakfast. She stood at the counter beating the eggs so deep in thought she never heard Brock walk in.

"What's for breakfast."

"Ahhh" she dropped the fork and knocked the bowl off the counter.

"Are you ok?...I didn't mean to scare you... let me help you." Reba bent down before he could help her and began picking up the glass. She didn't realize in her haste to clean up her mess she didn't have the best balance. She felt herself leaning to the side, and by trying to stop herself from falling she put her hand in glass. Blood began dropping from the wound.

"Shit... oww...ahh.." Brock helped her up from the floor.

"Let me see it."

"Don't touch it."

"Reba will you quit whining. Looks like there is a few little shards of glass stuck in your hand. Well have to get them out."

"No Brock."

"I promise Reba, I will be gentle. It don't need stitches or anything it just needs cleaned and bandaged." He led her into the bathroom. He found tweezers and peroxide in the cabinet. "I'm going to remove the glass. Don't move." She held her hand out to him. True to his word he was gentle and removed the two glass shards. "I'm going to flush the wound with some water, then I'm going to put peroxide on it. It might sting, but it's your best bet against it getting infected." He ran her hand under the faucet, cleaning the blood from the cut. Slowly he poured a cap of peroxide on the wound.

"Shit... that is bad."

"It'll be over in a second."

He grabbed a paper towel and patted the cut gently. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found some bandages. In just a few minutes he had her hand wrapped . "I'll clean the mess, go set in the living room."

"I can still cook."

"Nope. Your going to set down and I am going to cook for you."

"This is new. A girl could get used to this."

"That's it. Now. Don't come back until I say it's done."

"Yes sir!" She mocked him.

In no time Brock had breakfast finished. Reba liked not having to cook for once. When she sat down at the breakfast table she looked down at her plate. 2 chocolate chip pancakes stacked, with heart shaped whip cream on top.

"What am i 5?".. she laughed and looked at him."I'm just kidding. Pass the syrup. Hopefully this doesn't go straight to my hips."

"Would that be a bad thing? You'd still be sexy as hell."

" let's just get through breakfast, shall we."

"Anything you say." He laughed.


	14. Chapter14

It was almost 12 o clock and Reba decided to take a shower. She got her clothes gathered and opened the door, grabbing a towel and wash cloth from the cabinet. She turned the hot water on and discarded her clothes. Stepping inside she let the water wash over her. As she lathered up her hair with shampoo she thought about Brocks words earlier in that day. I have feelings for you. How could he? He broke her heart once, and he could again. She knew though that she still loved him, after all this time. It didn't matter that her brain was screaming no, the heart wants what it wants. She thought about the way he looked at her. When he had kissed her this morning, it wasn't just lust that fueled him. She noticed the change in him. It scared her, but at the same time brought her excitement. She quickly finished her shower, putting thoughts of Brock to the side. Was he just saying all those things because he wanted sex? She turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. She towel dried her hair and threw the towel around her body. Brock stepped in just as she had the towel secured.

"Sorry, I thought you already were out."

"I just got finished." She held the towel tighter. She looked down and saw he had clothes in his hands.

"I was going to take a shower. You mind?"

"No. I'll just dry my hair in the bedroom."

"You don't have to leave. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He closed the door and turned the shower on. She plugged her blow dryer in and started brushing her hair. She caught a glimpse of Brock in the mirror as he undressed. He didn't seem embarrassed, like she would have been. It felt like they were married again. Sharing the bathroom. He got in the shower and closed the doors.

"What is on the agenda today Red?"

"What is there to do?"

"Maybe we could take a walk."

"That sounds nice. We could have a little picnic later too."

"It's a plan." Brock looked down and realized he forgot his body soap." You mind if I use your body wash."

"You want to smell like lavender spring?" She laughed.

"I don't mind if you don't. Besides, women's body wash smells a lot better than men's. "

"Go for it Brock. You might not want to get it in your eye that stuff ..."

"Oh god.. mother Teresa and those other saints. This shit burns."

"Burns..." she mumbled to herself.

"Reba can you please help. I can't find my wash cloth. I'm dying here honey."

"Hold on. I'm coming." She opened the shower doors and grabbed the wash cloth and handed it to him. "What in gods name Brock. Don't you know to be careful. "

"I was, but when I was shaking the bottle to get some out, some splashed up in my eye." He wiped his eyes out and looked at her. She was laughing. "What's so funny. That shit is acid to the eyeballs. I felt like the fires of hell was in my eye." This made her laugh even harder.

"You are over exaggerating. Your worse than a child."

"I'm over exaggerating? Well exaggerate this!"

He grabbed her by the waist and drug her in the shower, discarding her towel in the floor.

"Brock!" He never gave her time to protest as he backed her against the shower wall and kissed her, passionately yet tentatively.

When he broke the kiss he turned and closed the shower door.

"Now where were we."

"Nowhere, because we shouldn't do this in here.its dangerous. We aren't as young as we used to be."

"Well tell that to little Brock. " she glanced down and smiled.

"You are incorrigible." She laughed softly and he kissed her again, this time more fervently.

" Stop talking Reba." He trailed his hands down her body. He hoisted her leg up to his waist with his hand. He entered her in one quick motion, eliciting a moan from Reba.She gasped as he stood motionless, waiting for her to adjust to him. He slowly pulled out and in, quickly picking up the pace. If he kept this up she would last no time. Her back slammed against the tile of the shower, as he got rougher. She didn't mind though. The pleasure overtook the pain. He kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Abruptly he stopped his kiss, and his motions as he pulled out of her. He turned her body in one swift motion, bending her forward and taking her by surprise. He was animalistic, taking his speed further. She grabbed onto the shower bar for support as he claimed her. Soon both were breathless, close to the edge. He maneuvered his hand to her front, finding her most sensitive area. He was close, so close. She felt him release, inside of her.She thought their encounter was over, but Brock had other plans. He turned her toward him pushing her up against the shower wall again. Putting two fingers inside of her he laid his Pam flat against her womanhood. He thrust in and out pulling upward as he did. She held his shoulders. This was more than she could take. It was so much pleasure at once. She began to convulse but Brock paid no attention to her. He kept his pace. She laid her head into his neck and cried out. "Fuuuckkk" When he felt the result of his ministrations hit his hand, he pulled out and stared into her eyes. Her whole body was shaking. She laid against him for a minute, regaining composure.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Expertise, is what that was." He slapped her ass.

"Fuck. I've never came like that before."

"That was sexy."

"Yeah, well now thanks to you I'll have to take another shower."

"Let's finish mine."when she glared at him he held his hands up. "I promise. No more fuckery." She laughed.

"If you will be on your best behavior."

"I promise."

……...

They were setting together on the couch when a knock sounded at the door. Brock looked out the window. Reba was on high alert.

"It's Christine." He opened the door and ushered her in.

"I just came by to see if you two needed anything from town."

Brock and Reba looked to one another. "Not as we know of. Thank you though. We appreciate you for stopping by and asking."

"Here is my number if you need it. I have to get going but I hope to see you two again this week. We need to do dinner again."

"That sounds wonderful. Be careful going to town."

"I will. You two take care."

"We will. Tell Tim we said hello." They said in unison.


End file.
